Jugo de Uva
by Pam Elric
Summary: En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yoh, alguien agrega una sustancia extraña al jugo de uva que preparó Tamao ¿Qué ocurrirá con aquellos que lo tomaron? YohXAnna, HoroXTamao
1. La fiesta sorpresa de Yoh

De nuevo posteando un fanfic que hace mucho tuvo mucho éxito. Esta editado por ortografía y gramática XD En ese entonces no era muy buena pero espero que tenga mejor respuesta ahora.

Shaman King no me pertenece pero la historia si…

**Capítulo 1 – La fiesta sorpresa de Yoh**

Era una bella mañana en Funbari-Oka, y nuestros amigos aprovecharon para salir a dar un pequeño paseo. Cuando digo nuestros amigos me refiero, por supuesto, a Yoh, Ryu y Manta. En esos momentos pasaban caminando a través del parque

" Es una mañana muy tranquila" comentó Manta. Amidamaru apareció entonces atrás d ellos

"Tiene razón, joven Manta, hoy se puede sentir una gran paz en el ambiente" dijo secundando la idea el espíritu del samurai

"-- Pues yo creo q es un día aburrido" dijo Tokageroh, su voz resonando en el aire, segundos antes de que él también se hiciera visible

"Vamos Tokageroh, no seas pesimista. Un día así no puede desaprovecharse" replicó Ryu Con Su Espada d Madera. Yoh soltó una de sus tan comunes risitas entredientes y puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, en la nuca, adoptando la posición de relajamiento que usualmente asume en momentos tranquilos como esos.

"Esto es gracias a que últimamente no han habido problemas" comentó. Nadie se percató entonces de la figura que se ocultaba detrás de unos arbustos cercanos y les seguía como sombra.

"Uhmmm...han estado demasiado tranquilos estos últimos días...creo que tendremos que darle un poco de emoción a esto...será divertido, JAJAJAJAJA" decía para si mismo, aun oculto tras los arbustos. Después de este comentario, aquella persona se escabulló rápidamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Por qué estamos preparando un banquete, señorita Anna? Qué ocasión especial se celebra hoy?" preguntó Tamao, confundida. Sabía que algo se le olvidaba, pero no conseguía recordar…

"¿No lo sabes? Hoy es cumpleaños de Yoh" respondió Anna, con un leve tono de incredulidad. Ella sabía qye Tamao estaba enamorada de Yoh...y sin embargo, ¿Había olvidado su cumpleaños?

"Oo ¡Oh! ¡No es posible! ¡Qué pena! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!"

"Esta noche van a venir todos a cenar, por eso estamos preparando todo" agregó la sacerdotisa, mientras seguía con su tarea de cocinar. Tamao estaba sorprendida. En primer lugar, le sorprendía que Anna estuviera cocinando para Yoh, ya que nunca la había visto tan servicial. Y en segundo lugar se sorprendía ella misma. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado el cumpleaños de Yoh?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Ya llegamos!" anunció Yoh al mismo tiempo en el que él, Manta y Ryu entraban en la casa. Pero esta parecía desierta y extrañamente oscura y callada.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están Anna y Tamao?"se preguntó Yoh en voz alta.

"Quien sabe...vamos a ver al comedor, tal vez estén ahí" sugirió Manta

"Es una buena idea" Ryu agregó. Los tres fueron hacia el comedor a paso lento, y finalmente Yoh estiró el brazo y deslizó la puerta corrediza. Las luces se encendieron.

"¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!" gritaron Jun, Fausto, Horohoro, Lyserg, Tamao, y Pilika. Aunque Anna y Ren también estaban presentes, ellos no gritaron. Yoh casi se cae de espaldas del susto.

"OO ¿¿Qué...qué sucede aquí??"

"¡No es posible que no lo sepas! ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Yoh!" le recordó Horohoro. Yoh se quedó como pasmado un momento.

"Asi es Don Yoh, Manta y yo debíamos mantenerle ocupado mientras todos aquí preparaban una fiesta sorpresa para usted" agregó Ryu. Yoh sonrió

"nn Vaaaya...no me acordaba que era hoy...cielos, muchas gracias muchachos" dijo de todo corazón

"¡No tienes que agradecernos, Yoh, esto fue idea ed la señorita Anna!" Pilika informó. Yoh miró sorprendido a Anna, quien se ruborizó levemente.

"Felicidades" le dijo en voz baja.

" Muchas gracias, Anna" le respondió él. Todos estaban tan envueltos en la atmósfera de felicidad que no notaron la presencia de alguien más, que le ponía una sustancia extraña a los vasos de jugo de uva que había preparado Tamao...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Si, me acuerdo que entonces Ren no sabía ni que decir! ¡Me moría d la risa!" dijo Horohoro, al mismo tiempo en el que todos se reían de lo que les había contado. Claro, todos menos Ren.

" . ¡¡Yo nunca me quedé sin habla!!"

" ¡Pues lo que dijiste apenas parecía un tartamudeo! ¡Admítelo! ¡Te quedaste frío!"

"¡Eres un insolente!" se quejó Ren, con una venita de enfado. Yoh solo se reía con el corazón más ligero que nunca, y fue entonces que notó que ante toda la diversión, el jugo de Tamao había pasado inadvertido. Tomó uno de los vasos y se aproximó a su enfurecido amigo.

"Vamos, no te alebrestes Ren. Toma un poco de jugo mejor" le dijo con sus risitas acostumbradas. Ren le empujó el brazo, derramando el jugo en el procesa de dicha acción. La persona que se encontraba observándolos en secreto maldijo en voz baja por ello.

"¡Ren, eres un desconsiderado! Además de manchar el piso, acabas de desperdiciar del jugo de Tamao!" le reprendió Horohoro. Tamao se puso roja.

"' Oh, descuide joven Horohoro, no me molesta" trató de disimular

"¡No seas tímida Tamao! ¡Y ve como yo si me tomo tu jugo! No como el desconsiderado de Ren Tao" dijo Horohoro, tomando otro vaso de jugo para sí mismo. Todos, menos Tamao claro, estaban enterados de como iba la cosa: Ren y Horohoro tenían una gran rivalidad. Y ésta estaba basada en quien terminaría por conquistar a la linda Tamao. Claro esta que todos, menos Ren y Horohoro, sabían que a Tamao le gustaba Yoh, pero pues nadie decía nada y solo les divertía observar sus disputas, ya que aunque ninguno de ellos era capaz de expresarle a Tamao sus sentimientos, si que lo eran de pelearse entre si por el derecho de quererla.

" ¿Ah si? ¿Ya te crees muy bueno por tomar jugo? ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!" dijo Ren, tomando otro vaso de jugo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con fuego en ellos, ambos concientes de que Tamao les miraba con atención. Horohoro entonces rompió el juego de miradas y se dirigió hacia Tamao. Se colocó frente a ella e hizo un ademán elegante.

"Señorita Tamao, de antemano la felicito por su exquisito jugo"

" ' Pero...aun no lo pruebas" señaló Tamao. El intruso q los observaba estaba comenzando a impacientarse _Ya bebelo!_

"Oh...no necesito probarlo para saber que es exquisito...¡Pero no representa problema alguno hacerlo!" afirmó el chico del cabello azul, antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios y beberse todo el contenido d un trago. Nuestro espía no cabía en sí de emoción _Ahora es cuando empieza la fiesta_ pensó con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras miraba como Horohoro se bebía el contenido sin pensárselo dos veces. Lo mismo hizo Ren Tao, para no quedarse atrás d su rival.

" ¡Esta muy bueno!" Horohoro anunció

"¡Lo mejor que haya probado jamás!" exclamó Ren Tao

"¿A ver? Yo quiero un poco" Pilika dijo

"Creo que tomaré uno yo también" Anna comentó, acercándose a la mesa de los jugos. El visitante, oculto en las sombras, parecía divertirse de lo lindo _Esperen a q haga efecto..._

"Oigan...como que me estoy sintiendo un poco mareado" Horohoro dijo de pronto. Todos voltearon a verle preocupados.

"Qué te pasa, Horohoro?" le preguntó Yoh, pero este no pudo responderle. Cayó inconciente en el suelo, como si le hubieran noqueado. Tamao se escandalizó

"¡Oh! ¡Pobre joven Horohoro! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!" se preguntó preocupada, arrodillándose a su lado. De pronto, Horohoro dejó de ser el principal problema.

"Ooooh...un minuto...o estoy viendo doble o hay tres Basones" dijo Ren, tambaleándose torpemente sobre sus piernas, que parecían perder el control. De un segundo a otro, se precipitó como tabla al suelo, más o menos como lo había hecho Horohoro. Todos se quedaron paralizados. Lyserg soltó un grito de angustia

"¡¡¡Es el jugo!!!" exclamó, soltando el vaso que se disponía a tomar. Anna y Pilika se mostraron preocupadas. Ambas habían bebido un poco también. Tamao parecía enfadada

"¡¿Como va a ser mi jugo?! ¡No le puse nada malo!" le reprochó al chico del cabello verde. Pero pronto sus acusaciones se verían comprobadas, ya que Pilika sin aviso alguno se desmayó, siendo atrapada por Anna como resultado de sus reflejos.

"Si es el jugo...entonces..." Manta hizo una pausa al notar que Anna se veía mareada y su cara estaba empapada de sudor. Yoh corrió para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo inconsciente también.

"¡Señorito!" Bason se lamentó al ver a su amo en el suelo.

"Kuruku!" Koloro se veía igualmente preocupado por Pilika y Horohoro

"Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?" se preguntó Yoh, aun sosteniendo a Anna entre sus brazos.

"Nada bueno, me temo" dijo Lyserg, ante aquella escena tan inesperada por todos. Entonces, escucharon un gruñido como d incomodidad. Todos se volvieron para mirar a Horohoro, quien parecía querer despertar. Y en efecto, sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse. Tamao se aproximó a él, de modo que cuando sus ojos estuvieron completamente abiertos, lo primero que vió fue su rostro.

"¡Joven Horohoro! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!" le preguntó Tamao. Horohoro sonrió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo se que el primer capítulo no dice mucho pero espero que les guste de cualquier modo! Ya verán sus dudas resueltas en el segundo, en cuanto termine de editarlo lo subo también. Por favor háganme saber sus opiniones!


	2. Los efectos del jugo

Oh bueno, solo un review por ahora, pero me dio gusto haber tenido al menos uno asi que lo contestaré XD

**Anis** – MMmm…quien puso eso en el jugo??? Más adelante se sabrá, paciencia paciencia XD

Bueno y ahora con la historia!

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?" se preguntó Yoh, aun sosteniendo a Anna entre sus brazos._

_"Nada bueno, me temo" dijo Lyserg, ante aquella escena tan inesperada por todos. Entonces, escucharon un gruñido como d incomodidad. Todos se volvieron para mirar a Horohoro, quien parecía querer despertar. Y en efecto, sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse. Tamao se aproximó a él, de modo que cuando sus ojos estuvieron completamente abiertos, lo primero que vió fue su rostro. _

_"¡Joven Horohoro! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!" le preguntó Tamao. Horohoro sonrió._

**Capítulo 2 – Los efectos del jugo**

"¡Joven Horohoro! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! O.O " le preguntó Tamao. Horohoro sonrió. Pero su sonrisa los inquietó a todos por igual. Era una sonrisa como la de una chiquillo que va a hacer una maldad, y Horohoro se mostraba extrañamente tranquilo como para ser una persona que acababa de despertar de un repentino desmayo a causa de un jugo de uva malo.

"¡¿Horohoro...te sientes bien?" le preguntó Manta.

"Nunca me sentí mejor" expresó Horohoro, sin dejar de mirar a Tamao, quien comenzaba a sentirse incómoda. En toda la habitación pareció reinar el silencio absoluto. ¿Qué pasaba con Horohoro? ¿Qué quiso decir con esa respuesta? ¿Por qué permanecía inmóvil de esa manera? ¿Qué parte de este extraño comportamiento podía atribuírsele al jugo que había preparado Tamao? Las mismas preguntas parecían formularse en las mentes de todos.

De pronto, Horohoro se inclinó hacia adelante con rapidez, como si hubiera sido empujado por alguien desde atrás, presionando fuertemente sus labios contra los de Tamao. Los ojos de todos se abrieron al máximo...sobre todo los de Tamao, quien no se hubiera esperado una reacción así jamás.

"¿Qué...esta pasando?" preguntó Manta, enormemente sorprendido. Horohoro se apartó un poco de Tamao, su rostro aun peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

"No hay nadie más linda que tu, princesa" susurró. Tamao parecía que iba a estallar de lo roja que se puso, y parecía salirle humo por las orejas.

"¡J-Joven Horohoro! O///O" fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir

"¡¡¿¿Dijo princesa??!!" exclamó Manta

"¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?" Ryu se preguntó

"¿Creen q haya sido el jugo?" intuyó Lyserg

"Horohoro esta actuando muy raro" comentó Yoh. Entonces fue el turno de Ren en despertarse. Emitió un gruñido de descontento e incomodidad y se sentó en el piso, sobándose la cabeza

"¡Señorito!" exclamó Bason. Lyserg se interpuso en el camino del espíritu y se situó frente a Ren, colocándole una mano en la frente.

"Quizá se trate de una fiebre...tal vez por eso Horohoro está delirando..." dijo el chico de pelo verde, en modo pensativo. Ren se le quedó viendo con cara de confusión pero sin decir nada. Esto era extraño. Ren parecía ido. En una situación normal habría golpeado a Lyserg, o tal vez le habría gritado que le quitara las manos de encima y que se dejara de payasadas. Pero no había movido un músculo. De pronto tomó la muñeca izquierda de Lyserg y murmuró algo inaudible.

"¿Qué dijiste, Ren?" le preguntó el chico inglés

"Que te amo"

"¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUE?????!!!" exclamó Lyserg, poniéndose de pie a toda prisa

"¡¡¡Waaaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Yo no sabía que mi hermano tuviera esos gustos!!!" Jun exclamó. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente del avergonzado zombie, Lee BruceLong

"Jun, creo que no es culpa de tu hermano" le dijo el zombie. Todos se volvieron entonces para mirar sorprendidos y a la vez curiosos al artista marcial.

"A que te refieres, Lee BruceLong?" preguntó Yoh.

"Creo saber de que habla" agregó Fausto "el jugo de uva debe de haber tenido una especie de sustancia que causa que el sistema nervioso mande una señal previamente dispuesta al cerebro para..." y entonces Fausto se echó ahí un choro mareador científico incomprensible ante el cual todos se quedaron confundidos.

"¿Alguien podría traducir eso al español?" preguntó Tokageroh

"¡Lo que Fausto VIII quiere decir es que el jugo de uva ha hecho q se enamoren de la primera persona que vieron al despertar!" explicó Manta, muy sorprendido. Era el único que había entendido las palabras de Fausto, pero su explicación trajo entendimiento al resto de los presentes, que estaban completamente sorprendidos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!" preguntó Ryu

"Pues si eso es cierto, creo que estas en problemas, Manta" le dijo Yoh

"¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Yoh?"

"Mira detrás de ti" ante esta respuesta, Manta se quedó helado. No tenía ni que voltear. Sabía a lo que Yoh se refería, incluso antes de verse levantado del suelo por Pilika, quien lo abrazó fuertemente como a un oso de peluche. Manta se encontraba parado justo frente a ella cuando se le ocurrió despertar.

"¡Qué lindo! ¡Quiero que te quedes a mi lado para siempre!" le decía

"¡Alguien ayúdeme!" se quejó Manta

"¿Yoh?" Yoh se sobresaltó y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. Miró entonces a Anna, quien aun se encontraba en sus brazos...pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirándolo.

"Anna..." Yoh no sabía que decir. Si las predicciones eran correctas... entonces ahora Anna...

"Yoh" la mano derecha d Anna se elevó hasta acariciar suavemente el cabello castaño del shaman. Yoh olvidó de pronto que esto era debido a un extraño efecto de aquel jugo. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la satisfacción que esto le causaba. Anna nunca lo había mirado así

"Anna" dijo como en un suspiro. Ambos se aproximaron y se unieron en un beso de lo mas tierno (no como el que Horohoro le dió a Tamao, que fue más bien uno medio forzado, jeje)

"Jejeje... Don Yoh se está aprovechando de la situación" observó Ryu.

Bueno, así se dieron las cosas, y el causante no había salido a la luz (aunque estaba claro de que no había sido la pobre de Tamao)

Y entonces cayó la noche

Y todos murieron aplastados

Jajaja, era un chiste. Bueno, el caso es que se hizo de noche. Tamao se estaba lavando los dientes frente al espejo del baño, pensando _Cielos...lo de hoy en la tarde fue tan extraño... .¡El joven Horohoro me besó! Nunca me imaginé q lo haría y...y sin embargo_

"Creo que me gustó q me besara" se dijo a si misma, después de que hubo terminado de lavarse los dientes. Pero soltó un suspiro

"No, es una tontería...a mi me gusta el joven Yoh..."

"No son tonterías"

"¡AAAH! ¡Joven Horohoro! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!"

"No podía alejarme d ti, hermosa Tamao"

"Ah...este...ya veo"

"Si te gustó el beso que te di, puedo darte otro"

"¡No, no! Espere, joven Horohoro, creo que hay algo que debe quedar claro. ¡Usted en realidad no está interesado en mi, es culpa d lo q tenía el jugo q bebió! Además, a mi ya me gusta alguien..."

"Ese alguien no parece muy interesado en ti" resaltó Horohoro. Tamao se quedó fría. Recordó con dolor la escena de aquella tarde. _El joven Yoh ama a la señorita Anna..._

"Yo..." lágrimas comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de la pobre chica del cabello rosado al pensar en que Horohoro tenía razón. Yoh no la quería a ella

"Pero Tamao...no sufras. No tienes porque sufrir. Todo se arreglará si te quedas a mi lado. Yo si te quiero. Puedo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Solo tienes que pedírmelo"

"Pero…joven Horohoro…"

"Tamao…hermosa…"

"No puedo… esto no puede ser así…"

"¿Porqué no, hermosa? ¿Porqué no podemos ser felices?"

"Sería un engaño" dijo Tamao, mientras la cantidad de líquido derramado por sus ojos se incrementaba. Horohoro levantó una mano y la llevó a su mejilla, limpiándole las lágrimas delicadamente. Tamao lo miró a los ojos. Sostenían una mirada cálida y comprensiva.

Tamao comenzaba a confundirse _No... sería un engaño...yo no lo amo a él y... él en realidad tampoco me ama a mi_ pensó Tamao. Pero no podía moverse. Quería correr, huir de aquel chico de cabello azul. Pero sus piernas no le respondían. Sentía que se debilitaban bajo la mirada del ainó que de pronto comenzó a parecerle atractivo.

"Yo no lo creo así" dijo en voz baja y seductora Horohoro, acercándose más a ella. Con su mano derecha, tomó el rostro de Tamao por la barbilla con extrema suavidad, una delicadeza que Tamao creyó imposible en un chico por lo regular rudo, peleonero y bromista como él.

"Joven Horohoro, no..."

"Tamao...te amo" le dijo, presionando sus labios de nuevo con los de él. Pero no del modo en el que lo había hecho en la tarde. Esta vez era un beso inocente, no como el primero que había denotado deseo superficial. Este beso era tierno, intoxicante para Tamao. Sintió que no podía respirar, que el corazón le latía tan rápido que estallaría en mil pedazos. Pero la incomodidad pronto la abandonó.

De un momento a otro, se sintió volando entre las nubes. Y Horohoro iba a su lado, sonriéndole.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Lyserg? ¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Ryu al chico inglés de cabello verde, quien se encontraba agazapado detrás del árbol del jardín de casa de Yoh (Si, todos seguían ahí. Habían decidido permanecer juntos hasta lograr encontrar una solución a todo eso)

"¿Qué parece que hago? ¡Me oculto!"

"Ah...y ¿de quien?"

"¡¿Pues de quien más?! ¡De Ren!"

"Oh, jeje, lo había olvidado"

"Cielos, me ha estado persiguiendo toda la tarde. Te juro que si Fausto no encuentra pronto una cura, me moriré"

"¡Ahí estas!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAhhh!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Escucha Pilika... no llores... no es nada personal, la verdad solo te lo digo por tu bien" trató d arreglar Manta

"¡NO! ¡Me rechazas! ¡No me quieres! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?! ¡Yo que te amo tanto!"

"Pilika... escucha... oh cielos"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anna... no se si sea correcto"

"¿Porqué no? ¿Tu me amas, no?"

"Este... si, Anna... pero..."

"No tiene nada de malo"

"Es que no se me hace plan dormir juntos tan...pronto" Yoh se sentía como un canalla. Se estaba aprovechando vilmente d la situación. Anna nunca se comportaba así. Nunca lo había besado. Nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero él siempre había querido eso. Siempre había querido tenerla en sus brazos, besarla y decirle cuanto la quería. ¡Pero quería que eso fuera real! Que naciera de ella... no del extraño efecto de un jugo de uva...

"Vamos a dormir. Si no estas listo...pues no haremos más que dormir"

"Anna...yo..."

"No te preocupes"

"Esta bien"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qué les pareció?! Espero sus comentarios y pronto actualizaré de nuevo!!!


	3. Al dia siguiente

Holaaaaa!!! Me alegra mucho que esta vez hayan más comentarios! Voy a tomarme el tiempo de contestarlos antes de que empecemos con el capítulo que sigue.

**Krisol** – A eso voy, no te preocupes XD Que bueno que te gustó.

**Abby** – Jajaja, ya sabes, todo le pasa a Lyserg XD Y respecto a Yoh, pues es hombre después de todo. Gracias, que bueno que te gusta hasta ahora, espero que te siga gustando!

Y ahora si, al fanfic!

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"Es que no se me hace plan dormir juntos tan...pronto" Yoh se sentía como un canalla. Se estaba aprovechando vilmente d la situación. Anna nunca se comportaba así. Nunca lo había besado. Nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero él siempre había querido eso. Siempre había querido tenerla en sus brazos, besarla y decirle cuanto la quería. ¡Pero quería que eso fuera real! Que naciera de ella... no del extraño efecto de un jugo de uva..._

_"Vamos a dormir. Si no estas listo...pues no haremos más que dormir"_

_"Anna...yo..."_

_"No te preocupes"_

_"Esta bien"_

**Capítulo 3 – Al día siguiente**

"Buenos días joven Manta" dijo Ryu alegremente al ver a su pequeño amigo aproximándose hacia él. Manta lo miró lúgubremente, sus ojos luciendo unas enormes ojeras y su cabello desaliñado.

"¿Qué tienen de buenos?" replicó de mala manera el pequeño. Ryu lo miró con preocupación.

"¿Qué ha pasado, joven Manta?"

"Ryu, ¿En qué mundo vives? Pilika se la pasó llorando toda la noche porque la había rechazado"

"Oh cielos..."

"¿No han sabido nada de Fausto?"

"No, desde ayer en la tarde que se llevó lo que quedaba del jugo para ver si podía preparar un antídoto en su laboratorio no lo he vuelto a ver" contestó Ryu con sinceridad. Manta suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas al piso

"En verdad espero que lo logre..."

"¿Dónde esta ahora la señorita Pilika?"

"Dormida en la habitación que comparte con Horohoro...estaba tan exhausta que no pudo evitar caer como tronco hace mas o menos una hora"

"Comprendo"

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

"No lo se, yo acabo de llegar"

"¿Tú no pasaste aquí la noche, Ryu?"

"No, me fui con mis amigos en la noche"

"Cielos...tu pareces el más tranquilo de todos en lo que respecta a esta situación"

"Dime ¿Jun Tao y su zombie tampoco se quedaron?"

"Nop, se fueron con Fausto para ver si podían ayudar en algo"

"Ya veo"

"¡Buenos días a todos! ¿No saben si ya se despertó mi amado Lyserg?" Ryu y Manta se sobresaltaron ante la repentina aparición de Ren en el pasillo. No parecía el mismo Ren, se veía tan alegre que incluso daba miedo. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

"No tenemos idea. Tal vez aun esté dormido" propuso Manta, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh...bueno, voy a buscarle a su habitación" dijo felizmente Ren, alejándose de ahí dando pequeños saltos. Ryu y Manta lo miraron alejarse luciendo más que traumatizados por el asunto.

"En verdad espero que esto acabe pronto o voy a enloquecer" dijo Manta

"Tiene razón, es preocupante"

"Bueno, vamos con Lyserg" sugirió Manta de pronto, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria. Ryu lo miró confundido.

"¿Pero no acaba usted de decir que el joven Lyserg estaba dormido, joven Manta?"

"Mentí...Lyserg no quiere ser visto por Ren Tao. Creo que las razones de ello son obvias"

"Oh, jeje, entiendo"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joven Lyserg, se ve usted muy agotado!" Ryu exclamó al ver al pobre de Lyserg, con los ojos irritados y el cabello desaliñado. Manta y él habían trepado al techo de la casa d Yoh, que era donde se estaba ocultando Lyserg. El pobre muchacho se encontraba ahí tirado con brazos y piernas extendidos y con la mirada perdida. Volteó entonces a verlos con una mirada sombría.

"¿Qué esperabas? No dormí en toda la noche" contestó a su observación. Manta y Ryu se sentaron junto a él, cuidándose de no caer.

"Pues ya somos dos" le indicó Manta.

"Ay...Fausto tiene que encontrar el antídoto pronto o voy a morir..." se lamentó Lyserg. Entonces escucharon pasos en el techo, justo detrás de ellos.

"AAAaah!" gritó Lyserg, poniéndose de pie de un salto, pensando que podía tratarse de Ren. Pero en realidad era...

"¿Tamao?" preguntó Manta, confundido de ver a la chica ahí arriba con ellos y luciendo igual de mal que él y Lyserg. Tamao asintió y tomó asiento entre él y Lyserg.

"Buenos días joven Manta. Y buenos días a ustedes también, joven Lyserg y señor Ryu"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Lyserg, sentándose de nuevo ahora que se le había pasado el susto anterior. Tamao suspiró y se abrazó las piernas, hundiendo su rostro en las rodillas.

"Iba a hacerles la misma pregunta, joven Lyserg" dijo tristemente.

"Yo me oculto de Ren y ellos amablemente me hacen compañía"

"Oh... ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? No tengo el valor de ver al joven Horohoro a la cara" dijo en el mismo tono triste.

"¿Qué sucedió Tamao? Horohoro no volvió a la habitación con Pilika en toda la noche, y de cierto modo esperaba que lo hiciera para ver si así me aligeraba un poco la carga… además es su hermano" preguntó Manta, preocupado. Tamao soltó un suspiro de lamento.

"Lo siento, joven Manta. Estuvo encerrado en el baño. Aún ahora sigue ahí" le confesó. Los tres presentes se sobresaltaron ante esta declaración.

"¡¡¿¿En el baño??!!" exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Si...se puso muy mal después de que lo golpeé..."

"¡¡¿¿¿ Lo golpeaste???!!" de nuevo exclamaron al unísono los tres. Tamao se ruborizó y agitó sus delgadas manos frente a ellos.

"¡N-No quise hacerlo! ¡Fue un reflejo! ¡Me arrepentí de inmediato, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto!" exclamó Tamao, tratando de justificar sus acciones, pero sabía de cualquier modo que había hecho algo terrible así que acabó por ocultar su rostro en sus manos y comenzar a llorar. Lyserg notó esto y rápidamente tomó sus manos, apartándolas de su rostro, en señal de consuelo

"Tranquilízate Tamao. Mejor cuéntanos, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo esto?" le preguntó, en voz baja. Tamao bajó la mirada a sus piernas.

"Esta bien. Verán..."

…………

………….

**-----/La Noche Anterior/-----**

"Tamao...te amo" le dijo, presionando sus labios de nuevo con los de él. Pero no del modo en el que lo había hecho en la tarde. Esta vez era un beso inocente, no como el primero que había denotado deseo superficial. Este beso era tierno, intoxicante para Tamao. Sintió que no podía respirar, que el corazón le latía tan rápido que estallaría en mil pedazos. Pero la incomodidad pronto la abandonó.

De un momento a otro, se sintió volando entre las nubes. Y Horohoro iba a su lado, sonriéndole. Era como un sueño...demasiado placentero para ser verdad.

"Horohoro..." susurró Tamao cuando por un breve momento, los labios de Horohoro se apartaron de los suyos para tomar aliento. Horohoro le dedicó una sonrisa cautivadora que casi logra hacer que se desmaye.

"Eres perfecta" le dijo, besándola de nuevo, esta vez con más presión. Pero Tamao no se quejó en absoluto. Dejó que los brazos de Horohoro la rodearan por la cintura mientras sus propios brazos rodeaban su cuello.

Nunca nadie le había dicho aquello, esas simples palabras, que era perfecta. Siempre había vivido a la sombra de Anna, como una shaman incompetente y llorona, como una tímida y cerrada que nunca hablaba con nadie más de lo necesario y nadie la tomaba en cuenta. Las palabras de Horohoro le habían hecho volver a la vida, pensar que tenía una razón para estar ahí. Y esa razón era él, porque era para él para quien era especial y solo eso importaría…

Pero...tan pronto como este pensamiento llegó a su mente, soltó a su acompañante de cabello azul y lo empujó violentamente lejos de ella, haciendo que su espalda impactara en la pared. Horohoro la miró confundido.

"Tamao... ¿Porqué hiciste eso? Creí que te agradaba…" le preguntó el joven shaman, con todo el dolor de su corazón expresado en el rostro. Los ojos de Tamao comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Es que esto…no es correcto"

"¿Pero porqué no? Yo te amo…y creo que tú también sientes algo por mi, lo sentí en tus besos, Tamao…"

"¡NO! Esto no esta bien ¡No lo esta! Solo estas logrando que te quiera, pero eso está mal ¡Esto se acabará tan pronto como el señor Fausto vuelva! Y tal vez ni siquiera recuerdes lo que ha pasado, mientras que yo me quedaré sola de nuevo ¡Y eso no se me hace justo!" le gritó.

Horohoro la miraba todavía con esa expresión que denotaba un intenso dolor. Tamao no soportaba verlo con esa cara de sufrimiento, y tampoco soportaba pensar que había ocurrido lo que ella había temido desde el inicio... se había enamorado del chico del norte

"No entiendo lo q me dices... ¿Porqué estaría mal querernos?" le preguntó, aproximándose de nuevo a ella. Levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla "Solo dame una oportunidad..."

"¡No me toques!" reprendió Tamao, inconcientemente levantando su brazo derecho y...

**¡SLAP!**

Tamao se quedó inmóvil. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Horohoro se llevó una mano para tocar su mejilla adolorida, con los ojos desorbitados. Parecía congelado, con la cabeza volteada por el golpe q había recibido en el rostro.

"H-Horohoro...yo...yo no quería..."

"No lo digas. Por favor, no lo digas" le pidió Horohoro, volteando por fin a mirarla "No necesito escuchar más" le dijo, y con esto, se marchó. Tamao lo siguió, preocupada.

"Espera...Espera por favor" no pudo hacer nada. En cuanto Horohoro se metió dentro del baño, cerró la puerta de golpe. Ya no salió

**-----/Fin del recuerdo/------**

"Ay...creo que esto ya llegó demasiado lejos" dijo Manta, compadeciendo a la pobre de Tamao, quien lloraba inconsolablemente en el hombro de Lyserg.

"Argh... ¡El culpable de esto tendrá que vérselas conmigo! Ya causó mucho daño" dijo Lyserg

"¡Y con nosotros!"

"¡Konchi! ¡Ponchi!" exclamó Tamao al ver a los espíritus aparecer frente a ella.

"Tamao, no vamos a permitir que alguien te lastime de este modo" le dijo Konchi.

"Si, vamos a pelear con este sujeto, shaman o no shaman!" agregó Ponchi

"Gracias chicos..."

"Esto me huele mal" confesó Tokageroh

"Tienes razón, percibo algo similar" Ryu contestó

"Lyserg..." dijo el espíritu del hada Morphin, apareciendo frente a Lyserg, quien cerró uno de sus puños y golpeó la palma de su otra mano en señal de determinación.

"Si, Morphin, hay que encontrar al responsable de esta broma de mal gusto"

"¡¡¡TUUUU!!!" escucharon en ese momento un grito que rompió el silencio que había reinado hasta ahora. El grito, que de inmediato reconocieron, provenía del jardín.

"¡Se trata d Don Yoh!" exclamó Ryu

"¡YOH!" gritó Manta con preocupación. Lyserg entrecerró los ojos.

"¡Vamos a ver!"


	4. El olor del amor

UUuuy cada vez hay más respuesta a los capítulos de Jugo de Uva!!! De nuevo contestaré todas las que recibí para el capítulo anterior a este!!!

**Vicky** – Si eres Lila, porque pones Vicky? XD Bueno me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi fic, este capítulo resolverá muchas dudas. Y que no te de pena, a mi me encanta que me dejen reviews!!! Y si, me daría mucho gusto que fuéramos amigas!!! Puedes escribirme a mi correo – Waaaaa que bueno que te guste!!! Gracias por dejar review!!!

**Krisol** – Jajajaja, no estes tan segura…este capítulo lo dirá todo XD Espero que te guste!!!

Bueno, ahora volvamos con la historia!!!!

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"¡¡¡TUUUU!!!" escucharon en ese momento un grito que rompió el silencio que había reinado hasta ahora. El grito, que de inmediato reconocieron, provenía del jardín._

_"¡Se trata d Don Yoh!" exclamó Ryu_

"_¡YOH!" gritó Manta con preocupación. Lyserg entrecerró los ojos._

_"¡Vamos a ver!"_

**Capítulo 4 – El olor del amor**

"¡Oh! ¡Miren!" exclamó Manta, señalando hacia la escena en el jardín. Todos los que observaban desde el tejado estaban muy sorprendidos ante el paisaje. Yoh y Anna eran los que estaban en el jardín. Yoh miraba con una frustración no característica de su personalidad. Y Anna sostenía por el cuello a...

"¡¡HAO!!" exclamó Lyserg lleno de odio. Yoh inmediatamente volteó hacia el lugar de donde venía aquel grito, pues no habían notado que tenían público.

"¿Qué hacen todos ustedes en el tejado?" les preguntó el shaman de cabello castaño, una gota de sudor cayéndole por un lado de su cabeza.

"Oh, es una larga historia, Don Yoh" explicó Ryu con brevedad. Los demás solo de encogieron de brazos. De verdad era una larga historia y presentían que había asuntos más importantes que atender por el momento que el estar contando todo acerca de su estadía en el tejado de la pensión.

"¿Annita, me sueltas?" pidió Hao de repente, con una cara de cachorrito inocente que ni él se creyó, tratando de aprovecharse de las distracciones momentáneas.

"¡No la llames Annita! ¡Solo yo puedo llamarla Annita! Y explícame, ¿Qué haces aquí?" le exigió Yoh. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante su comportamiento...Yoh usualmente no actuaba tan agresivamente, pero sabían que algo andaba mal y esto solamente lo tomaron como otra señal de que no debían confiarse.

Rápidamente, Ryu y Lyserg saltaron del tejado, Ryu sosteniendo a Manta bajo un brazo y Lyserg cargando a Tamao. En poco tiempo, los cuatro se encontraron parados en el jardín a lado de Yoh.

"Pues...ya sabes...solo pasaba por aquí" mintió Hao, quien aún era sujetado por Anna fuertemente del cuello.

"No te creo" comentó Anna sin chistar

"Annita...vamos, no soy malo"

"¡¡¡Q no la llames Annita!!!" se quejó Yoh, en un berrinche infantil, agitando sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¡Amo Yoh!"

"Amidamaru, aquí estabas" observó el shaman, mientras veía a su espíritu acompañante aparecer a su lado con un semblante de seriedad.

"Amo Yoh, algo en Hao me huele muy mal. Siento una gran culpa en él" observó el espíritu del samurai, enfocando de manera sospechosa sus ojos en el gemelo de Yoh, quien alzó una ceja de modo despectivo.

"Patrañas" se quejó Hao. Lyserg se aproximó entonces hacia Hao con seriedad, su péndulo listo bajo su muñeca derecha.

"Vas a decirnos la verdad ahora mismo, ¿escuchaste?" le advirtió el joven de cabellera verde con una mirada llena de rencor. Hao rió burlonamente ante esto, pero Anna lo sujetó con más fuerza a modo de amenaza.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Pero suéltame, Annita"

"¡No me llames así! ¡Yoh ya te lo dijo!" se quejó la sacerdotisa, soltándole de manera agresiva, arrojándolo al suelo.

"¿Se fijaron? Hao tiene debilidad por Anna" comentó en voz baja Manta.

"¡Qué mega sorprendente!" dijo Ryu, poniendo una de sus caras de sorpresa que la hacían parecer más estúpido de lo que en realidad es (jajaja, lo siento, no soy muy fan de Ryu XD).

"Y bien Hao...vas a decir lo que se te pide, ¡¿Entendido?!" le reprendió Anna. Era en verdad un espectáculo fascinante observar el temor en ojos de alguien que usualmente no hacía mas que molestar a los demás cruelmente.

"¡De acuerdo, yo lo hice! ¡Fui yo! ¡Me declaro culpable!" confesó Hao finalmente.

"A ver... ¿Culpable de que exactamente?" le preguntó Anna confundida, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

"Yo fui quien le echó algo al jugo de uva" confesó, ante la mirada amenazadora de Anna. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante esta declaración, por un momento petrificados por la sorpresa.

"¡¿QUEEEE?!" exclamaron todos menos Anna, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Claro, porque los que habían sido victimas de tal sustancia no recordaban haberlo sido. Lo único que si tenían presente es que ahora amaban o creían que amaban a la persona que habían visto al despertar, y no había razón para que dudaran del origen de aquel sentimiento que para ellos resultaba tan sincero y natural.

"¿Cómo hizo eso, joven Hao? ¡Ha ocasionado mucho daño!" le reclamó Tamao, perpleja ante la crueldad de su pequeña broma. Hao refunfuñó.

"Bah, solo quería divertirme. Además, según yo el efecto duraría menos de dos o tres horas" declaró el acusado. Todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación en ese momento.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Lyserg, aterrado por un pensamiento...tal vez el efecto nunca acabaría...¡Tal vez tendría que casarse con Ren o algo! ¡NOOOOOOO!

"Pues verás niño inglés, si no acabó en el plazo que yo tenía previsto, pues...podría acabar durante los próximos 5 minutos, en una semana, un mes, un año... ¡Nunca, quizá!" respondió sin preocupación alguna el shaman. Lyserg y el resto de los presentes (menos Anna) se quedaron pasmados. Hao, al ver sus rostros de trauma, comenzó a reír macabramente.

Anna dio unos pasos atrás. Estaba confundida y le perturbaba escuchar la risa de Hao y ver las miradas de susto de los demás cuando ella no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Hao lo notó y la miró con una sonrisa

"Verás Annita, el otro día sin que se dieran cuenta puse un poco de especia que conseguí por ahí en el jugo de uva que preparó la bella Tamao para el cumpleaños de mi querido hermano. Y tú bebiste del jugo en cuestión. No era mi intención, por supuesto, que te enamoraras por siempre de mi patético hermano. La verdad, Anna, es que antes tú me amabas a mi antes de que todo esto sucediera" le dijo a modo de explicación, lo cual era una obvia mentira para cualquier otra persona. Pero no lo era para Anna, quien ante la única respuesta que había recibido hasta ahora se sintió destrozada, poniendo por fin en tela de juicio todo lo que sentía.

"Entonces...entonces todo lo que siento es... ¿Un engaño?" preguntó Anna, pensando que todo aquello resultaba demasiado inverosímil. Hao asintió.

"Así es, bella sacerdotisa. Tu verdadero amor soy yo"

"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Anna, no lo escuches!" advirtió Yoh. Pero Anna no sabía a quien escuchar. Se sentía tan confundida, que echó a correr hacia la casa, evitándolos a todos. Incluso a Yoh.

"¡Hao!" reclamó Yoh, molesto por lo que habían ocasionado sus palabras. Pero Hao se sentó despreocupadamente y cruzó sus piernas y brazos.

"Vamos hermano, no es algo que tú no puedas resolver, ¿o si?" le preguntó desafiante, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Me perdí d algo?" dijo una voz extraña de pronto, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia la dirección de la cual provenía.

"¡FAUSTO!" exclamaron todos los presentes a excepción de Hao. Fausto les dedicó una amable sonrisa y saludó con la mano.

"Muy buenos días a todos. Les complacerá saber que creo haber encontrado la forma de revertir el efecto del jugo" anunció con orgullo y júbilo. Hao rió de manera burlona nuevamente.

"Pues que suerte para ustedes, porque yo no tengo ninguna clase de antídoto" dijo sinceramente.

"¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿Quieres decir que pensabas dejarnos así por siempre?!" le reclamó Lyserg, una vena de furia creciendo en su frente.

"Pues no era el plan ya que creí que era de efecto temporal, pero habría sido divertido" confesó Hao.

"¡Eres un sin vergüenza!" se quejó Lyserg, levantando amenazadoramente uno de sus puños.

"Espere, joven Lyserg, no creo que sea necesario" le recordó Tamao, sosteniendo su brazo para retener su arrebato de ira "Después de todo el señor Fausto ya consiguió resolver el problema"

"Argh...por esta vez te salvaste, Hao"

"Si, si, claro" dijo el aludido, poniéndose de pie y retirándose del lugar sin más palabras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Yoh. Todos se encontraban sentados en el tejado a petición de Lyserg, quien seguía sin apreciar mucho la idea de encontrarse con Ren Tao. Fausto sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño botecito transparente, lleno de un líquido azul pálido traslucido. Todos lo miraron por un momento. El contenedor no era más grande que un contenedor de rollo para cámara fotográfica.

"¿Qué se hace con eso? ¿Tienen que tomarlo?" preguntó Manta. Fausto negó con la cabeza.

" No, joven Manta, lo que tienen que hacer es lograr que las personas afectadas huelan esto" le explicó

"Ah...no creo que sea tan difícil" dijo Yoh, pensando inmediatamente en muchas excusas posibles que harían que Anna olfateara el contenido del frasco. Pero Fausto negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

"Tienen que lograr que lo huelan...de la palma de su mano"

"¡¿QUEEEE?!"

"¿Pero porque?" preguntó Tamao confundida, y a la vez preocupada. Horohoro no quería ni verla ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que le oliera las manos?

"Bueno, eso es porque esta sustancia no tiene olor. Adquiere un olor al entrar en contacto con la piel. Y el afectado tiene que oler el aroma que forma la sustancia con la piel de la persona de la que se enamoraron por causa de la especia del joven Hao" explicó Fausto. Todos se veían contrariados ante una misión que parecía lo más difícil que hubieran tenido que hacer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhmm... ¿Ren? ¡Ren Tao, amigo! Errr... ¿Dónde estas?" llamaba Lyserg mientras recorría el pasillo. Acababa de untarse un poco de la fórmula de Fausto en las palmas y quería acabar con aquel problema de una vez por todas. Caminaba a paso lento, atento a su alrededor... no le resultaría nada agradable que Ren Tao saliera de alguna parte y lo tomara por sorpresa...

"¡¡LYSERG-KUN!!" y en efecto, eso sucedió

"¡¡WAAAAAAHH!!" gritó de susto el joven inglés.

"¡Aquí estabas!" exclamó gustoso Ren, abrazando fuertemente a Lyserg por el cuello (que miedo)

"Ejeje...hola Ren"

"No te había visto ¿Dónde estabas, Lyserg-kun?" al pobre de Lyserg se le ponía la piel de gallina al escuchar a Ren pronunciar su nombre de este modo, ¡Tenía que remediar esto ya!

"Estee... uhmmm... ¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres oler algo?!" le preguntó de inmediato, levantando sus palmas hacia el rostro del chico chino. Ren retrocedió confundido

"¿Oler?"

"¡Si! Verás, Horohoro me... uhmm... ¡Prestó un poco de su colonia! Claro, que no quería usarla sin antes contar con tu aprobación, jejeje" le mintó. A Ren se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar estas palabras.

"¿En verdad esperabas mi aprobación? ¡Muchas gracias, Lyserg-kun!" dijo ilusionado, tomando a Lyserg por las muñecas y colocando sus palmas a una distancia prudente de su nariz para olerlas. Inhaló un par de veces y luego arqueó una ceja.

"Lyserg-kun...esta colonia huele muy raro" le dijo. Lyserg se quedó frío _¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿No funciona?! ¡WAAAAA!_

"Este... ¿Tú crees? A mi me pareció que olía bien" dijo, para ganar tiempo. Tal vez el efecto tardaba en suceder _Por favor, por los grandes espíritus, que así sea_

"Bueno pues... uh... oye Lyserg-kun... comienzo a sentirme mareado... " dijo Ren, llevándose la mano a la frente, tambaleándose peligrosamente. Lyserg comenzó a preocuparse.

"¿Ren? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te...?" ya no pudo terminar de hacer esta pregunta, porque Ren había caído de espaldas en el suelo como una tabla. Lyserg soltó un suspiro de liberación de tensión.

"Cielos...espero que esto sea solo parte del efecto"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vamos Pilika, perdóname, no te quería herir. Mira, por eso me puse tantito de un perfume que me prestó Anna para que lo olieras y te sintieras mejor" dijo Manta. Pilika se secó las lágrimas y lo miró

"¿Un perfume?"

"Si, mira, huelelo"

"Uhmmm..."

"Vamos, Pilika"

"Esta bien...solo porque tú me lo pides..." accedió la joven. Manta le acercó las manos y Pilika inhaló discretamente

"Mmm...este perfume huele muy bien..." dijo, complacida. Manta, como no lo había olido, se sorprendió mucho con este comentario.

"¿Ya ves? Te lo dije, yo no estaba... ¡Hey! ¡PILIKA! ¡PILIKA!" Manta comenzó a desesperarse cuando vio que los ojos de Pilika se cerraban. La chica se desplomó sobre él y, como obviamente pesa mucho más que él, pues Manta quedó atrapado.

"¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Horohoro... por favor responde..." pedía Tamao, tocando levemente a la puerta del baño. Pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta alguna

"Horohoro, comienzo a preocuparme, ¿de verdad estas ahí dentro? ¿Estas bien?"

"Como si eso te importara" recibió la fría respuesta. Tamao no podía evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

"No me digas eso... no es verdad..." le pidió.

"Tú...me golpeaste" le respondió Horohoro desde adentro. Pero su voz se oía menos fría que anteriormente. Tamao supuso que esto se debía a que la había escuchado llorar, y Horohoro no tenía el corazón de piedra después de todo. Además seguía enamorado de ella.

"Me disculpo por eso, no sabía lo que hacía" le respondió, y luego tomó aire para darse el valor y la fuerza para pronunciar las siguientes palabras "En realidad te quiero mucho"

Esto último hizo que la puerta se abriera de golpe. Tamao de pronto se encontró cara a cara con Horohoro, quien la miraba sorprendido.

"Si me estas mintiendo, es la mentira más cruel que me han dicho" le advirtió. Tamao cerró los ojos. No era justo para Horohoro verse obligado a sentirse así cuando todo era falso. No era justo para ella que a causa de esto sus sentimientos hacia él hubieran cambiado. Nada era justo.

"No es mentira" le aseguró. Horohoro puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Tamao y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla tan fuerte que Tamao pensó que pronto no podría respirar.

"No creo que algún día llegues a comprender... lo mucho que te quiero, Tamao" le susurró al oído. Tamao comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Annita... te lo juro, lo que Hao dijo no es verdad, tú eres mi prometida" repitió Yoh como por octava vez. La joven sacerdotisa lo miró por fin, después de haber permanecido con la mirada oscurecida por su cabello y la cabeza baja.

"¿Entonces porqué lo dijo?" le preguntó. Yoh negó con la cabeza

"Hao está medio loco"

"Oh... ¿no se supone que es tu hermano?"

"Pues si, pero yo no estoy loco" _Solo por ti_ pensó Yoh tras estas palabras. Anna dejó escapar una leve sonrisa

"De acuerdo. Él está loco y tu no"

"Perfecto. Ya que lo entendiste, quisiera mostrarte algo"

"¿Eh?"

"Mira, hace unos momentos toqué los pétalos de una flor hermosa y que tenía un olor increíble. El olor aun permanece en mis manos... ¿quieres oler?" esta era la mentira más ingeniosa que Yoh se hubiera inventado en toda su vida, sobre todo porque mentir no estaba en su naturaleza. Y aunque en realidad quería poder seguir abrazando y besando a Anna, sabía que esto tenía que acabarse.

"¿Y huelen tan bien como la flor que dices?"

"Así es, mira" le dijo acercándole la palma de la mano a la nariz. En cuanto el olor la alcanzó, Anna, comenzó a toser violentamente. Yoh se espantó.

"Anna... ¡Anna! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que es lo q...?" antes de que pudiera terminar la última de sus preguntas, Anna le había asestado un buen golpe en el rostro que lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Cayó al suelo de espaldas sobre su trasero.

"¡Ou! ¡Anna, pero qué...!"

"¡Eso huele espantoso! ¡Qué diablos te echaste en las manos!" le gritó con una venita de furia en la frente. Yoh solo se sobaba la nariz adolorido, mientras la miraba con sorpresa. Anna entonces se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fríamente

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ¡Ve a hacer la cena que me muero de hambre!"

"¡¿ANNA?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uuuuy se habrán resuelto ya todos los problemas??? Claro que no!! Esperen el siguiente capítulo!!! Y dejen sus comentarios!!!


	5. Vivir una mentira

Me alegra mucho de verdad que Jugo de Uva este alcanzando un éxito similar al de Lo que hubiera sido, que al principio parecía ser el único de mis fics que tenía éxito XD irónicamente porque a mi me gusta mucho más este. En fin, responderé a sus reviews

**Star** – Gracias, lo intentaré!!! Qué bueno que te guste.

**Mitzu-chan** – Muchas gracias!!! Espero que te siga gustando!!! Y espero saber mas de tus opiniones!!!

**O** – Jeje, no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás…este capítulo te va a aclarar muchas dudas. Ojala que te siga gustando!!!

**Vicky** – Jejeje, que bueno es saber que tendré reviews frecuentes de tu parte, me agradan mucho. Y si, me dará mucho gusto ser tu amiga aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que no salio y no me fijé XD Cielos soy un caso. Bueno solo checalo en mi pagina de ffnet, tengo la opcion de ver correo habilitada (además para que no tengas que poner tu correo en un review donde todo mundo lo ve) Y ok, te diré Vicky entonces! Gracias por leer!!

Bueno, ahora si, sigamos por la historia.

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"Anna... ¡Anna! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que es lo q...?" antes de que pudiera terminar la última de sus preguntas, Anna le había asestado un buen golpe en el rostro que lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Cayó al suelo de espaldas sobre su trasero._

_"¡Ou! ¡Anna, pero qué...!"_

_"¡Eso huele espantoso! ¡Qué diablos te echaste en las manos!" le gritó con una venita de furia en la frente. Yoh solo se sobaba la nariz adolorido, mientras la miraba con sorpresa. Anna entonces se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fríamente_

_"¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ¡Ve a hacer la cena que me muero de hambre!"_

_"¡¿ANNA?!"_

**Capítulo 5 – Vivir una mentira**

"Aaargh...mi cabeza me duele..." fueron las primeras palabras de Ren en el momento en el que volvía en sí tras haberse desmayado por el efecto del antídoto. Lyserg, quien había estado a su lado esperando que se encontrara bien, se sobresaltó ante esto.

"¡Ren! ¡Estás bien! ¡Me asustaste!" exclamó Lyserg al ver que sus ojos se abrían. Ren se levantó para sentarse en el piso y lo miró con cara de confusión. Un dolor recorrió nuevamente su cabeza y se presionó la sien con los dedos.

"¿Qué me pasó? Me siento terrible... lo último que recuerdo fue haber bebido el jugo de Tamao..." dijo, y luego enfocó su vista y miró a su alrededor "...pero cuando eso pasó estaba en el comedor, ¿no?"

"Este...es una larga historia, Ren. Pero que bueno que hayas vuelto" le dijo sinceramente Lyserg. Ante la mirada confusa de Ren, el chico de cabello verde trató de encontrar una salida rápida del problema para no tener que contarle nada de lo sucedido.

"Oye... este... ¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Voy a buscarlos!" dijo, parándose y corriendo hacia el jardín. Ren se trató de parar para seguirlo, pero no podía correr. Estaba demasiado mareado para ponerse en pie.

"Argh...creo que será mejor que tome una siesta" se dijo a sí mismo, caminando lentamente hacia alguna habitación desocupada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Joven Manta! Hola... este... ¿Qué hace aquí en mi cuarto?" le preguntó Pilika a Manta, en cuanto volvió en si. Manta se puso nervioso.

"Pues... este... uhmm... ¡Estaba buscando a Horohoro! ¿No sabes donde está?" le preguntó tratando de salir del problema. Pilika lo miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No... ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sucedió después de que tomé ese jugo de Tamao... creo que he estado dormida desde entonces... ¿Fue mi hermano quien me trajo hasta aquí?" preguntó la chica. Manta pensó por un momento. Entonces se le ocurrió una genial idea.

"No, de hecho...fue Ren" le dijo. Pilika se sonrojó intensamente.

"¿Ren?"

"¡Si! Estaba muy preocupado por ti cuando te desmayaste"

"Ooh...U///U...O///O ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Según recuerdo, Ren se desmayó antes q yo!" le recordó. Manta se puso frío _¡Diantres! ¡Eso es cierto!_

"Oh...es que...bueno, él despertó poco después"

"Oh...bueno, yo creo que voy a dormir un poco más, me siento algo confundida y desorientada" le dijo Pilika. Manta asintió

"De acuerdo" le respondió, y salió rápidamente d la habitación. Se quedó fuera por un momento _Tal vez ella y Ren hagan una bonita pareja...ya que Tamao parece haber elegido a Horohoro por definitiva_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Yoh?" preguntó Jun, entrando en la cocina y mirando al joven de espaldas con el mandil color amarillo.

"¡Hola, Jun Tao!" saludó Yoh, mientras cortaba unos rollos de sushi. Jun Tao lo miró extrañada.

"Te ves tranquilo"

"Si, es que Anna ya volvió a la normalidad. Tan normal que ya me puso a hacer la cena mientras ella tomaba una siesta" respondió él, sin dejar de hacer sus deberes.

"Oh, jeje"

"¿Has visto a los demás?"

"Oh, no, yo acabo de llegar. Pensaba ver como les iba y si el resultado de los experimentos de Fausto había servido de algo"

"Bueno, si los ves diles que la cena estará lista pronto"

"De acuerdo"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Ah, pero que hambre tengo!" exclamó Ryu con su espada de madera.

"¡Pues a comer se ha dicho!" exclamó Yoh. Mientras todos tomaban sus platos. Ya se disponían a llevarse los alimentos a la boca cuando un mismo pensamiento los detuvo a todos.

"Un segundo... ¿Dónde esta Horohoro?" preguntó Lyserg. Todos se quedaron pensando.

"Bueno, debe de estar dormido al igual que Pilika, Ren y Anna. Los tres estaban muy desorientados después de todo lo sucedido, tal vez ese haya sido su caso" razonó Manta.

"Pero si se fijan, la señorita Tamao no esta tampoco" Fausto resaltó.

"Es cierto, ¿Dónde está la joven Tamao?" preguntó al azar Amidamaru.

"No creen que haya tenido alguna dificultad ¿o si?" preguntó Yoh. Todos se quedaron callados por unos momentos, sumidos en sus propias conclusiones y preocupaciones, cuando la puerta del comedor se deslizó para abrirse de golpe.

"¡Oigan! ¡Ya no me esperan para comer! ¡Que malos! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!"

"¡HOROHORO!" exclamaron todos. El joven ainó sonrió a su manera risueña acostumbrada.

"¡Ese es mi nombre! ¡No se lo gasten!" dijo de manera burlona, poniendo un brazo detrás de su cabeza y riendo. Fue entonces cuando vieron a Tamao, quien se encontraba justo detrás de él con una expresión neutral en el rostro.

"¿Tamao? Hola Tamao" dijo Yoh. Tamao ni le hizo caso. Entonces Horohoro volteó a mirarla y le tomó la mano.

"Vamos, no seas tímida, ni que los acabaras de conocer" le dijo, jalándola dentro. Todos los miraron confundidos mientras ambos se arrodillaban frente a la mesa. Horohoro entonces comenzó a comer en su manera acelerada de siempre. Pero en unos minutos se detuvo al notar que todos lo miraban atentamente. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa y arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué les pasa? ¡Soy yo! ¡Horohoro! No soy un bicho raro ¿Verdad linda?" le preguntó a Tamao, rodeándola con el brazo y besando ligeramente su mejilla. Tamao no dijo nada, pero esta acción había aclarado las dudas de todos, quienes comenzaron a comer disimuladamente. Horohoro por supuesto fue el primero en terminar, y se dedicó a beber tranquilamente un poco de té.

"Aaaah... qué rico comí. Pero ¿Qué les pasa a todos? Están muy callados..." comentó el joven del cabello azul

"Oh, no te preocupes, solo estamos algo cansados" se disculpó Jun Tao

"Oh...bueno, ahorita vengo, tengo que ir al baño" dijo, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, se regresó para besar a Tamao en la frente "Ya vuelvo" le susurró, saliendo del comedor. Ahora todas las miradas iban dirigidas a Tamao.

"No me digas que..."

"¡Lo intenté! ¡De verdad que pensaba darle el antídoto!" exclamó Tamao, interrumpiendo las palabras de Lyserg

"Déjame adivinar...ya te gustó"

"¡Joven Yoh!"

"Bueno, pero ¿Tengo razón?" volvió a preguntar. Tamao no respondió, pero su silencio lo decía todo.

"Tamao, esta no es la solución. No es correcto que dejes las cosas como estan" le dijo Manta

"Pero es que no quiero que se aleje de mi" Tamao dijo sinceramente

"Sería falso" resaltó Fausto. Tamao comenzó a llorar (Otra vez...es una llorona)

"Lo se...lo se...pero yo lo quiero...y si tengo que vivir una mentira para que el me quiera, entonces...no hay otra cosa que hacer" dijo entre sollozos. Yoh se puso de pie para después ir y arrodillarse junto a ella. La abrazó cariñosamente y acarició su espalda.

"Tranquila...todo va a estar bien"

"No si Horohoro no está a mi lado"

"Tamao, todo lo que él cree sentir por ti en estos momentos no es verdad, no tiene caso que te engañes. Creo que es mejor que dejes que las cosas pasen por si mismas ¿No crees que también a mi me fue difícil renunciar a la gentileza con la que Anna me trataba? Pero me convencí a mi mismo de que esa no era Anna... al igual que este no es Horohoro" le dijo con suavidad. Tamao lo soltó y se secó las lágrimas.

"Creo...que tiene razón, joven Yoh"

"¿A que se refieren?" todos dieron un brinco de sorpresa y voltearon para descubrir a Horohoro parado en la entrada del comedor. Una gota de sudor cayó por las frentes de todos

"¿Estabas escuchando?" preguntó Jun. Horohoro asintió, aun con cara de confusión

"¿Qué tanto escuchó, joven Horohoro?" preguntó Amidamaru. Horohoro miró a Tamao por un momento y después se presionó la cabeza

"Dijeron...que lo que siento por Tamao es mentira" dijo Horohoro, sin dejar de presionarse la cabeza como si le doliera "¡Pero no les creo!"

"Bueno, si no nos crees entonces no te importará tomar el antídoto" dijo Yoh

"¿Antídoto?" preguntó extrañado Horohoro. Tamao se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Estando frente a él, se roció las manos con la solución que le había brindado Fausto anteriormente.

"Lo que dicen es verdad Horohoro... estas bajo el efecto de una especia que se encontraba en el jugo que tomaste el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños del joven Yoh. Hao trataba de jugarnos una mala broma" le dijo.

"Tamao ¿Pero que dices? Entonces... ¿todo este tiempo me mentiste?"

"¡No! No lo hice, lo que yo siento es verdad...pero lo tuyo no. Fue solo la broma de Hao" le dijo, tendiéndole sus palmas "Ahora tengo que revertir el efecto para que vuelvas a ser el de antes"

"Pero...ser el de antes ¿No significaría tener que separarnos?" le preguntó. Tamao asintió, aguantándose las ganas de llorar _Tengo que ser fuerte por él_

"Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz, pero es lo correcto" admitió Tamao. Horohoro suspiró desairado y luego tomó sus muñecas

"Solo te digo... que si volviendo a la normalidad no siento lo mismo por ti... significa que soy un idiota" le dijo. Tamao se rió levemente

"No lo olvidaré"

"Bien... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Solo inhala el aroma de sus manos y todo volverá a la normalidad" añadió Fausto. Horohoro asintió y, lanzando una última mirada a Tamao, hizo lo que le habían pedido. Arqueó las cejas por un momento.

"No pasa nada... y huele raro... oh, esperen...¡Ay! ¡Me duele la nariz!" se quejó de pronto, llevándose ambas manos a la nariz. Tamao solo observó petrificada del susto, no sabía lo que iba a pasar. Pero confiaba en Fausto y en los demás, así que estaba segura de que no estaban hiriendo a Horohoro. Y pronto, el chico dejó de quejarse. Sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado por un momento, volvieron a abrirse. Recuperó la compostura y miró a Tamao con cara de confusión.

"¿Tamao? ¿Dónde estoy, eh? ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! Caí inconciente... ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, eh? Me siento todo entumido..." le dijo, estirándose de brazos y piernas. Tamao ya no podía contener el llanto por más tiempo, pero no quería llorar frente a él porque seguro ya no se acordaba de nada. Lo rodeó y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

"¿Uh? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Horohoro a los demás que estaban en el comedor. Todos se miraron confundidos con cara de _¿Qué hacemos?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--KNOCK KNOCK--**

Tamao escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación. Dentro de si, deseaba que fuera Horohoro, que estuviera ahí para consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor

"Qué tonta fui"

**--KNOCK KNOCK--**

"¿Tamao? ¿Te encuentras bien?" escuchó la voz que llamaba desde fuera. Tamao soltó un suspiro y se limpió las lágrimas lo más que pudo con la manga de su playera

"Estoy bien" respondió

"¿Te molesta si paso?" preguntó la persona de afuera. Tamao se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió lentamente y mostró una falsa sonrisa.

"En absoluto. Pase, joven Ren"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh por dios! Ren! Qué va a hacer Ren?! Esperen el siguiente capítulo!!! Díganme lo que piensan!!!


	6. Una cuestión de reacciones químicas

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo del juguito XDDD Jajaja que trauma con el apodo de mi fic. Bueno, en fin. Antes que nada a contestar los reviews!!! Han disminuido pero espero que incrementen de nuevo después XD

**TamikoMeli** – Jejeje, pues quizá después escriba un RenxTamao, a mi también me gusta, aunque no tanto como el HoroxTamao porque Horohoro es mi personaje favorito XD Pero si me agrada. Espero que te guste este capítulo de cualquier modo!

**Delhi **– Gracias!!! Que bueno que te guste tanto!!! Ojala te siga gustando así!!!

Muchas gracias a la gente que deja reviews y me agrega a sus favs!!! Espero que les siga gustando!!! Vamos a la historia ahora si!!!

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"¿Tamao? ¿Te encuentras bien?" escuchó la voz que llamaba desde fuera. Tamao soltó un suspiro y se limpió las lágrimas lo más que pudo con la manga de su playera_

_"Estoy bien" respondió_

_"¿Te molesta si paso?" preguntó la persona de afuera. Tamao se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió lentamente y mostró una falsa sonrisa._

_"En absoluto. Pase, joven Ren"_

**Capítulo 6 – ****Una cuestión de reacciones químicas**

"¿Qué te sucede Tamao? Tus ojos se ven irritados ¿Has estado llorando?" le preguntó Ren preocupado mientras pasaba dentro de la habitación y Tamao deslizaba la puerta de nuevo para cerrarla.

"Estoy bien, joven Ren" le aseguró. Tamao vio su preocupación como simple reflejo de amistad, pero Ren Tao había dejado de estar bajo el efecto de aquella fórmula de Hao. Había vuelto a ser el mismo astuto Ren Tao de siempre, quien por cierto gustaba enormemente de la joven Tamao. Este importante factor es el que le da a Ren la capacidad de notar que algo anda mal con la joven que le atrae. Le está mintiendo.

"Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, Tamao. Vamos, puedes decírmelo, estoy aquí para apoyarte" le dice en voz suave, poniendo sus manos en los hombros d la chica de cabello rosado, obligándola suavemente a voltear y mirarlo. Tamao se pierde por un momento en los ojos amarillo intenso de Ren Tao, solo para evitar su mirada nuevamente segundos después. Era demasiado abrumadora para ella.

"Es difícil de explicar" respondió con simpleza.

"Tengo todo el día" le recuerda Ren. Nota entonces que Tamao comienza a temblar levemente y no puede más que jalarla hacia él y apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, tratando de darle seguridad. Tamao se tensa más ante esta acción y, al darse cuenta de su error, el joven chino la suelta lentamente y la mira con más preocupación.

"No haga eso por favor" le pide Tamao, evadiendo aún su mirada y sintiéndose incómoda por la situación. Ren se queda pasmado por un minuto, pero recobra la compostura al recordar que debe dejar sus deseos momentáneamente de lado para escuchar lo que Tamao tiene que decirle.

"Discúlpame, no pensaba incomodarte así"

"Pierda cuidado"

"Dime por favor, Tamao, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan triste?" le pregunta, tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo. Tamao le da un ligero apretón a la misma, aceptando su ayuda.

"Yo...ya no tengo claros mis sentimientos" le confiesa Tamao con un suspiro de derrota, sintiéndose vulnerable al poner sus abrumadores sentimientos en palabras.

"¿A qué te refieres, Tamao?"

"Creí que amaba al joven Yoh" confesó por primera vez. Bueno, tal vez no la primera vez. Por unos segundos, recordó aquella noche que se había sentado en el corredor junto con Manta Oyamada, quien había deducido sus sentimientos por el despreocupado shaman. Pero esa vez, la confesión no había salido de ella.

"¿Yoh?" preguntó sorprendido Ren Tao. Y a la vez, celoso, decepcionado, triste y con cierto rencor. No era justo, Yoh ya tenía a Anna... ¿Porqué había de quitarle a su Tamao?

"Eso creía. Pero algo sucedió que me hizo darme cuenta de que era un sentimiento falso, porque después de todo el joven Yoh siempre ha contado con el apoyo de la señorita Anna y he aprendido a aceptar eso" agregó Tamao. De pronto Ren sintió un gran alivio. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando Tamao, no podía más que sentirse mejor al saber que Tamao ya no tenía sentimientos por Yoh y él aún tenía una oportunidad.

"Oh. Bueno, pero eso está bien. Así ya no sufrirás más por eso ¿no?"

"Así es. Pero eso no es todo. Lo que pasa es que... el joven Horohoro..." Tamao no sabía como decir el resto de la frase sin tener que divulgar la historia de la especia de Hao a Ren y sin tener que contarle la vergonzosa historia de como se había enamorado de Lyserg por unos días. Ella sabía perfectamente que él había olvidado todo al igual que Horohoro.

"¿Qué tiene que ver él? ¿Qué te hizo? ¡Juro que si lo atrapo no se la va a acabar! ¡Haré que...!"

"¡No! El joven Horohoro no me hizo nada malo. O...tal vez así lo creí"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Creo que estoy enamorada del joven Horohoro" confesó por fin. A Ren estas palabras le cayeron como un yunque sobre la cabeza. Como si acabara de tragar un trozo muy grande de alimento. Se sentía sofocado, despojado completamente de algo que nunca había tenido oportunidad de poseer. Despojado de Tamao. No podía quedarse a escuchar más. Sus manos comenzaban a temblarle y su vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas. Tamao no podía verlo así.

Sin más, la hizo a un lado con un leve empujón y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Joven Ren!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, así que... eso fue lo que pasó" dijo Horohoro, después de que Manta hubo terminado de contarle toda la historia, desde que bebió el jugo con la especia hasta que Tamao por fin aceptó darle el antídoto. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el corredor que daba al jardín.

"Por eso Tamao se fue al momento en el que volviste a la normalidad" aclaró Manta. Horohoro se sentía como un inútil. Había sido un simple títere, una especie de zombie. Había herido a la joven que tanto quería

"Maldito Hao..."murmuró entre dientes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Señorita Tamao, buenas noches"

"¡Oh! ¡Señor Fausto! Discúlpeme, no lo había visto" confesó Tamao, deteniéndose al momento que escuchó pronunciar su nombre. Había tratado de seguir a Ren, pero era demasiado veloz para ella.

"Espero que no te sientas mal porque Horohoro volvió a la normalidad" le dijo Fausto.

"Desearía..."comenzó Tamao, bajando la mirada a sus pies "...poder decirlo, señor Fausto. Pero desgraciadamente mi corazón está intranquilo" le dijo, guardando silencio. Entonces Fausto le dedicó una sonrisa de amabilidad.

"¿Sabías que, al oler el antídoto, la jovencita Pilika y el joven Ren Tao perdieron el conocimiento?" le preguntó de pronto, como cambiando el tema. Tamao, contrariada por el repentino comentario, solo negó con la cabeza.

"Y sin embargo...la señorita Anna no perdió el conocimiento ¿Sabes porqué?" le preguntó d nuevo Fausto. Tamao, nuevamente confundida, negó del mismo modo. Fausto puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le acarició un poco el pelo, más o menos del modo en que lo haría un padre tratando de consolar a su pequeña niña.

"Esto es...porque la señorita Anna no necesitaba esa especia para amar a Yoh Asakura" le aclaró. Tamao se quedó pensando un momento "Pilika y Lyserg, como era obvio, no tenían ese tipo de sentimientos por Ren Tao o Manta Oyamada. Es por eso que el impacto del cambio les ocasionó un desmayo. Podría decirse que a Anna lo único que aquel jugo le ocasionó fue un cambio de actitud, pero el sentimiento ya existía…" añadió Fausto, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida, notando que Tamao había llegado a la misma conclusión que él…

"Horohoro no se desmayó" resaltó de pronto Tamao, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La única luz que iluminaba el lugar pertenecía a la brillante luna que desde el cielo le daba vida a la noche, las estrellas le hacían compañía ya. Y Horohoro permanecía sentado en el corredor, mirando aquel paisaje.

"Tamao..." murmuró, casi como un suspiro, inaudible a todo ser excepto a sus propios oídos.

"Horohoro..." escuchó su voz dentro d su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se presionó las sienes con ambas manos.

"Lo arruiné todo" se dijo a si mismo.

"Horohoro..." volvió a escuchar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella voz no estaba en su mente. Miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y fue entonces cuando la vio.

"¡Tamao!" exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Tamao escondía sus delicadas manos detrás de su espalda, con el rostro ruborizado.

"Horohoro...yo..."

"Tamao, te ruego me disculpes. Manta me contó todo lo que sucedió, de verdad lo lamento. Te herí ¡Nunca lo habría hecho de haber estado en mis cinco sentidos y nunca perdonaré a Hao por esto! Te juro que--"

"¿Te arrepientes de algo de lo que pasó?" la pregunta dejó seca la boca de Horohoro, de la cual dejaron de salir las palabras de disculpa. Se detuvo a pensar por un momento_ ¿Porqué me pregunta eso?_

"¿Qué?" le preguntó, confundido. Tamao dio un par d pasos hacia adelante, acercándose más a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con intensidad.

"La pregunta es simple. Si el joven Manta te contó todo lo sucedido...seguro sabes lo que ocurrió entre nosotros"

"Bueno...Manta me dijo que no había estado presente en todo momento. Dijo que tú se lo habías dicho"

"¿Entonces no lo sabes?" le preguntó de nuevo. Horohoro tomó aire, como preparándose para hacer algún ejercicio que requería de mucha concentración. Luego la miró seriamente.

"No te voy a mentir, Tamao. Tú me gustas mucho. No me arrepentiría de haberte besado si no te hubiera forzado a hacerlo de la manera que lo hice" confesó, cerrando los ojos con temor. Pero al notar que nada pasaba, volvió a abrirlos...solo para ser recibido por una tierna sonrisa. Le dedicó una mirada desorientada a Tamao ¿Porqué le sonreía? ¿No la había hecho sufrir? ¿No estaba enfadada con él?

Pero ninguna de estas preguntas fue respondida. Horohoro se quedó frío mientras Tamao se apoyaba en las puntas de sus pies para elevarse hasta quedar a la altura adecuada para que sus labios se unieran con los de él. Pensó que sus ojos iban a salírsele de la impresión ¡Tamao lo estaba besando a él!

Horohoro estaba demasiado sorprendido al principio pero tuvo que dejar todas sus dudas de lado y sumirse en el beso, abrazando a Tamao y dejándose llevar.

"Tu también me gustas, Horohoro" le dijo la joven tras apartarse de él a mirarlo. Horohoro formó una sonrisa radiante ante esta declaración.

"Entonces... Tamao... ¿Serías mi novia?" le preguntó. Tamao rió un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Horohoro dio un brinco triunfal, golpeando el aire con entusiasmo.

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" gritó, comenzando a reír con emoción. Tamao se encontró riendo junto con él mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba alto, dando vueltas.

"¡No lo hagas! ¡Vas a marearme!" le reclamó Tamao, aun riendo con el corazón ligero y a coro con Horohoro, quien también seguía riendo a todo pulmón.

"¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Estoy muy feliz!" exclamó él. Por fin, después de unas vueltas, la bajó, solo para abrazarla fuertemente, como si pudieran arrebatársela en cualquier momento. Tamao devolvió el abrazo. Ella tampoco quería perderlo y comprendía aquel sentimiento posesivo que se había adueñado de Horohoro en ese instante.

"Yo también estoy muy feliz" dijo Tamao. Horohoro besó su frente con ternura.

"Esto es increíble" dijo el joven, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

"Lo se. Nada podría arruinar esto" comentó Tamao. Fue entonces cuando Horohoro se acordó de algo que lo hizo bajarse de su nube de inmediato _Oh no… Ren..._

"¿Horohoro?" preguntó Tamao, viendo la preocupación en sus ojos y sintiéndola apoderarse de ella también.

"Uhmm... este, Tamao, tengo algo que hacer. No tardaré" dijo, comenzando a caminar dentro de la casa.

"Espera un momento" le pidió Tamao. Horohoro obedeció y volteó a verla de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó el joven

"Ehhh...estoy algo cansada...ya me voy a dormir"

"Oh, si, esta bien. Que descanses" le dijo rápidamente, antes de salir corriendo a su destino. Tamao bajó la mirada en señal de decepción, pero segundos más tarde, tenía a Horohoro frente a ella de nuevo. Le dedicó una mirada de confusión.

"Perdón, no me despedí bien" le dijo, justo antes de sostener su rostro por la barbilla y besar ligeramente sus labios.

"Nos vemos mañana" le dijo, guiñando un ojo y volviendo a irse. Tamao sonrió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO! ¡¡¡MALDITO!!!" gritaba Ren Tao, mientras golpeaba con sus puños cerrados el tronco de un árbol del jardín trasero junto a los baños. Estaba furioso, tan furioso que hubiera ido en ese preciso momento a buscar al atrevido y partirle la cara. Pero no podía. Porque más que furia sentía tristeza. No importa lo que hiciera, el daño era irreparable.

"Te odio, Horohoro...te odio..."murmuró, apoyando ambas manos en el tronco del árbol y dejando caer sus lágrimas ¿De qué privilegios gozaba él? ¿Por qué podía quedarse con su Tamao? ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué?

"Ren" el chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uuuuuuuuuuuy a ver si no se arma XD Dejen reviews!!! Siempre me agrada leerlas!!! Sean felices!!!


	7. Una nueva normalidad

Saludos saludooooooos!!! Aquí de nuevo con capítulo de Jugo de Uva, que por mucho ha sobrepasado la popularidad de mi otro fic de Shaman King XD Jajajaja pero me da gusto, a mi me divierte más este. Ya casi se acaba, solo un capítulo más. Aunque tendrá secuela, se los advierto XDDD Jajajaja más para los amantes del HoroxTamao pero si, la tendrá.

Y bien, ahora con los reviews (que esta vez fueron más!!!)

**Gabe Logan** – Jejejeje si son vacaciones y no tengo nada más importante que hacer XDDD Que bueno que te guste!!! Gracias por tu review

**TamikoMeli** – Aaaaah siento mucho decepcionarte, yo normalmente escribo con RenxPilika involucrado. No me vuelve loca la combinación pero no me gusta dejar a Ren solito XD En fin, no es lo más importante de la historia a fin de cuentas, espero que no te desagrade demasiado.

**Delih-chan** – Un poco mas de YohxAnna a la orden!!! JAJAJAJA XD Te va a gustar este capítulo.

**Vicky** – Jejejeje no te preocupes, te entiendo, debes estar ocupada o.O Jajaja ya se, el amor es impredecible…y sobre Yoh y Anna lo verás en este capítulo XD Abrazos para ti también!!! Se feliz!!!

**Missume Yoshikawa** – Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! Que linda! Y espero que te siga gustando!

Y ahora a la historia!

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO! ¡¡¡MALDITO!!!" gritaba Ren Tao, mientras golpeaba con sus puños cerrados el tronco de un árbol del jardín trasero junto a los baños. Estaba furioso, tan furioso que hubiera ido en ese preciso momento a buscar al atrevido y partirle la cara. Pero no podía. Porque más que furia sentía tristeza. No importa lo que hiciera, el daño era irreparable. _

_"Te odio, Horohoro...te odio..."murmuró, apoyando ambas manos en el tronco del árbol y dejando caer sus lágrimas ¿De qué privilegios gozaba él? ¿Por qué podía quedarse con su Tamao? ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué?_

_"Ren" el chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre…_

**Capítulo 7 – Una nueva normalidad**

"¿Pilika?" preguntó sorprendido Ren, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas para mirar a la joven que se encontraba frente a él.

"¿Te sientes bien? Te escuché gritar y..."

"Estoy bien" respondió al instante Ren. Pero Pilika no era ninguna tonta y había visto claramente como lloraba hace unos minutos.

"Estas mintiéndome" le reprendió. Ren se quedó callado un momento, solo mirándola, como si sus palabras lo hicieran sentir una inmensa vergüenza

"No es tu asunto" dijo finalmente, volteándose con los brazos cruzados para darle la espalda. Pilika se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos ante su acción grosera, pero estaba conciente de que Ren no estaba de humor para ser amable. Se acercó más hasta estar parada a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Al sentir esto, Ren sintió que su rostro se calentaba tanto que estallaría

"¡¿Qué haces?!" gritó, alejándose de ella. Pilika cruzó los brazos

"Estoy preocupada por ti, ¿no se nota?" le dijo. Ren estaba petrificado por el comentario que la joven había dicho tan a la ligera.

"¿Preocupada? ¿Por mi?" le preguntó, como si ese hecho fuera sobrenatural

"Ren, no me estas diciendo la verdad. Te sientes mal por algo" le reclamó. Ren nunca había visto de ese modo a Pilika. Es decir... ¡Era Pilika! ¡La hermana menor de Horohoro! Nunca había sido nada más que eso para él. Siempre había sido, a sus ojos, tan solo una pequeña niña. Sin embargo, en esos momentos podía ver a Pilika como lo que siempre había sido, una chica.

"Yo..." Ren ya no sabía qué decir, pero de pronto sintió que podía confiar en ella.

"¿Si?"

"Humf... ¡Tu hermano me quitó a la chica que amo!" confesó repentinamente, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas. Pilika se arrodilló frente a él también, y alcanzó a detener la primera lágrima que rodaba por su rostro con la yema de su dedo índice. Ren la miró sorprendido

"Pues entonces tienes que olvidarte de ella" le dijo. Ren frunció el ceño

"No es tan fácil"

"Yo lo se. Pero no puedes seguir enamorado de alguien que nunca podrá ser tuya"

"No..."

"Una cosa si quiero que te quede bien clara, Ren. No puedes odiar a mi hermano"

"¡Pero si él--!"

"Él solo esta siguiendo a su corazón. Dime Ren, si Tamao te hubiera hecho caso a ti ¿Te habrían importado los sentimientos de Horohoro? Tal vez, porque es tu amigo, pero aun así no cambiaría el hecho de que tú te quedarías con Tamao"

"¿C-Como sabes--?"

"¿Que como se que se trata de Tamao? Vamos, aquí solo hay cuatro chicas, Anna está con Yoh desde hace mucho, Jun es demasiado mayor para ustedes y yo no puedo ser porque soy hermana de Horohoro"

"Je...qué ridículo debo verme en estos momentos"

"¿Por qué? Solo expresas tus sentimientos. Eso no tiene nada de malo, Ren. Todos necesitamos ayuda, y a alguien que nos quiera. Ya no sufras por favor" le pidió Pilika, abrazándolo alrededor e su cintura. Ren se quedó un momento mirándola. Después sonrió y la envolvió con sus propios brazos, cerrando sus ojos en señal de comodidad. Tamao...siempre había hecho que se sintiera nervioso en su presencia. Pero Pilika lo hacía sentir tan cómodo… era muy extraño para él

"Ya no lo haré. Muchas gracias, Pilika" le susurró. Ambos estaban tan sumidos en la ocasión que no habían notado al joven de cabello azul que los observaba desde no tan lejos con una sonrisa de satisfacción

"Me alegro por ti, Ren" murmuró, antes de marcharse y dejarlos solos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Anna?" dijo Yoh con la voz algo temblorosa, tocando a la puerta de la habitación de su prometida.

"¿Qué quieres?" vino la respuesta de aquella voz fría cuya calidez tanto añoraba después de haber probado. Yoh suspiró. Tenía que ser valiente. Tenía que serlo por ella y por lo mucho que sabía que la quería.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó finalmente. Hubo un silencio momentáneo después de esto, un silencio que le hizo pensar a Yoh que su intrusión había molestado a la sacerdotisa.

"Como quieras" dijo ella finalmente. Ante esta respuesta, el shaman deslizó la puerta hacia un lado y se introdujo en la habitación con lentitud. Anna se encontraba recostada en su futón, con las mantas cubriéndole el rostro. Yoh se sintió incómodo ante esta situación, pues parecía inoportuna su llegada.

"¿Te desperté?" preguntó Yoh con cierto temor.

"En absoluto" vino la voz de Anna desde debajo de las mantas.

"Bueno es que estas toda cubierta y--"

"Yoh, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó ella, interrumpiendo su explicación. Yoh se irguió completamente, rígido y nervioso. Tragó saliva antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

"Uhmmm...Anna, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte" dijo, tratando de ir al grano. Anna aun no se movió.

"Dime"

"Es sobre...cuando estuviste inconciente…por lo del jugo de uva de Tamao ¿Recuerdas?"

"¿Qué hay de eso?"

"Bueno…es solo que en ese tiempo….estuve pensando mucho"

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Acerca de...nosotros" dijo por fin. Ante esto, Anna salió de entre las mantas y se incorporó lentamente sobre el futón hasta estar sentada sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo con aquella mirada fría inquebrantable y con las manos sobre los muslos.

"¿De qué hablas?" le preguntó. Yoh se sintió intimidado por aquella mirada fría, pero se recordó a si mismo que tenia que ser fuerte. No solo por Anna, si no por él mismo. Por lo que sabía que quería.

"Supongo que sabes que... te quiero mucho... ¿no?" le dijo. Anna mostró una leve señal de sorpresa ante esto.

"No me habías dicho eso antes" replicó con la misma seriedad, sin moverse aún de su posición erguida sobre el futón. Yoh bajó la cabeza un poco.

"Te lo digo ahora entonces" aseguró él "Significas mucho para mi, y te quiero mucho de verdad…"

"¿Con qué propósito me estas diciendo esto justo ahora? Lo siento, pero me resulta demasiado extraño" le preguntó la sacerdotisa. Yoh se arrodilló a lado del futón en el que se encontraba sentada para estar justo frente a ella y la miró seriamente a los ojos.

"No solo te quiero mucho. Te amo, Anna Kyouyama" le dijo. Anna no podía ocultar más su sorpresa. Sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas, y su corazón comenzaba a latirle más fuerte al haber escuchado las palabras del joven shaman ante ella.

"Yoh... ¿Porqué me estas diciendo esto? ¿Porqué ahora?"

"Porq ya no soporto que las cosas sigan así. No estoy dispuesto a seguir una vida en la que me tratas con frialdad, quiero saber lo que sientes. Anna, por favor...dime... si no sientes lo mismo esta bien, solo no quisiera estar incomodándote por más tiempo si ese fuera el caso…"

"Yoh...yo….yo…." Anna al principio no sabía qué decir. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de iniciativa por parte de Yoh. Pero no podía negarse que le resultaba sumamente atractiva de su parte, pues era un lado de su prometido que hasta el momento no conocía.

"¿Anna?" preguntó Yoh, insistiendo en una respuesta. Anna tomó aire y cerró los ojos, como sumiéndose en meditación. Sabía lo que sentía… pero… debía dejar de lado toda su pantalla de frialdad y eso era un golpe muy fuerte en su orgullo.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con Yoh, mirándola con expectativa. Él era la razón de todo… por él… tenía que hacerlo por él…

"Yo también te amo Yoh. Siempre te he amado" le respondió finalmente. Yoh sonrió dulcemente

"La verdad es que, a pesar de que no lo decidí, estoy feliz de ser tu prometido" le dijo con sinceridad. Entonces, Anna le devolvió la misma dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que hasta el momento Yoh desconocía pero que le pareció lo más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida.

"Yo tambien" le respondió. Yoh se sonrojó ligeramente.

"¿Te puedo pedir algo?" le preguntó.

"Uhm…si…dime…"

"¿Puedo besarte?" le preguntó Yoh. Anna estaba tan sorprendida con esta pregunta que hizo algo que Yoh jamás le había visto hacer: se rió. Se rió con el corazón ligero, una risa que para Yoh fue la música más bella que hubiese escuchado antes.

"Solo si prometes ya no volver a preguntarme para hacerlo" le contestó ella con una sonrisa. Yoh no lo pensó dos veces y la jaló hacia él.

A pesar de que en los días anteriores ya lo había hecho, este lo sintió como el primer beso que jamás hubiera existido entre ellos.

Y quizá así fue en realidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me siento tan extraño...pero a la vez, me siento ligero" se decía a si mismo Ren, mientras subía las escaleras. Acababa de darse cuenta de que él en realidad no amaba a Tamao. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Pilika. Lo único que sabía era que la apreciaba tanto que aquel sentimiento era nuevo en su corazón.

"Pilika..." pronunció en la oscuridad, al llegar al piso de arriba. Caminó entonces lentamente por el corredor, hasta que de pronto...

"¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó, tras escuchar unos sonidos extraños.

"Vienen de aquella habitación..." murmuró, acercándose silenciosamente. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta su destino, sucedió algo inesperado.

"¡¿Pero qué--?!" trató de exclamar, al ver que se rompía el papel arroz de la puerta de la habitación

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao no recordaba haberse sentido más feliz antes. Se sentía la chica con más suerte de todo el universo. Después de todo ¿Quién era Yoh comparado con el carisma de su Horohoro? Yoh estaba bien con Anna. Horohoro era todo lo que ella podía desear.

"No puedo esperar para que amanezca y lo vuelva a ver" se dijo, mientras desenrollaba el futón sobre el piso.

"Pues no tienes que esperar tanto"

"¡Horohoro! ¡Me espantaste!" exclamó Tamao, al darse la vuelta tras escuchar su voz en la habitación sin haber notado su llegada. Horohoro rió un poco

"Ssshhh... no grites, todos están dormidos" habló en voz baja. Tamao comprendió

"Cierto...oye, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que tenias algo importante que hacer" respondió ella, en susurro esta vez.

"Ya resolví ese problema. O mas bien, Pilika lo hizo por mi, jejeje"

"¿Eh?"

"Oh, no tiene importancia ya"

"¿Pero que haces aquí tan tarde?"

"Yo tampoco quería esperar hasta mañana" dijo, dando dos pasos hacia ella. Tamao retrocedió y lo miró con una sonrisita traviesa.

"Aja...y exactamente...¿Qué es eso que no puede esperar hasta mañana?" le preguntó. Horohoro la tomó por la muñeca, impidiéndole retroceder más

"No se...tú dime"

"Se me ocurren muchas cosas"

"Uuuyy...no tantas como a mi"

"¡Horohoro!"

"Que no grites" le recordó, callándola con un beso. Tamao se quedó inmóvil, pero al cabo de un rato estaba devolviéndole el beso, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su recién nombrado novio. Ante esta ironía, comenzó a reírse, sin apartar sus labios de los del chico.

"Tamao, haces mucho ruido" le remarcó Horohoro

"No puedo evitarlo, tendrás que soportar"

"Bueno, me da igual" dijo, besándola de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás, hasta que Tamao sintió que su espalda daba con pared.

"Horo..."

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Espera...espera, detente, ¡Cuidado!" alcanzó a exclamar Tamao antes de que el peso de ambos venciera la resistencia del papel de la puerta y ambos cayeran fuera de la habitación.

"Tamao... ¿estas bien?" preguntó inmediatamente Horohoro

"Pesas mucho" resaltó la joven, ante lo cual, ambos rieron.

"¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!" la risa se les apagó a los dos al escuchar la voz de Ren Tao, quien estaba parado justo a lado de ellos. Y bueno... la situación de que ambos estaban en la misma habitación, y Horohoro estaba por el momento y literalmente encima de Tamao... pues... ya saben...

"Ren...espera..."

"¡¡Eres un maldito pervertido!!" le reprendió Ren, sacando su lanza (ya saben, la saca de su bolsillo casi y la arma...me encanta, es bien practico)

"¡¡¡WWWAAAAAA!!!" gritó Horohoro, poniéndose de pie para escapar de los ataques de Ren

"¡Espere joven Ren! ¡No es lo que usted se cree!"

"¡¡Eres un maldito aprovechado!! ¡¡Abusador!! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a abusar de la confianza y los sentimientos de Tamao de ese modo?!"

"¡Estate quieto Ren! ¡Si no le iba a hacer nada!"

"¡Mientes!"

"¡Auxilio! ¡Tamao!"

"Oh cielos..." se lamentó la joven shaman. Pero en eso, algo peor sucedió. La puerta de la habitación de Anna se deslizó de golpe al momento que Ren y Horohoro pasaban frente a ella.

"Este...hola...Anna" trató de decir Horohoro

"Anna, disculpa...no queríamos despertarte, solo..."

"¡¡Par de tontos!!" gritó Anna, tirándoles un golpe que los mandó volando, atravesando la ventana y perdiéndose en la distancia. Tamao corrió a asomarse.

"¡Señorita Anna! ¡¿Qué ha hecho?!"

"Lo que ambos se merecían por perturbar la paz de mi hogar"

"Jijiji...todo vuelve a la normalidad" comentó Yoh, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Y tenía toda la razón….

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Con sus pequeños cambios, claro, pero esta era lo que podía llamarse una nueva normalidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un capítulo más, gente! Uno más y ya estuvo! Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahorita y espero sus reviews!!!! Chaito!!!


	8. Mi vida contigo

AAAAH!! ULTIMO CAPITULO, GENTEEEE!!!! Espero que lo disfruten. Antes que nada, respuestas a los reviews.

**O** – Jejejeje si, ya era hora de que lo hiciera, ne? Bueno pues espero que te guste el último capítulo.

**TamikoMeli** – Aquí también hay unas partes que saltarse, sorry XD

**Delih****-chan** – Que bueno que te guste, gracias!

**Annshail** – Si bueno, yo soy mil veces más fan de Horohoro que de Yoh, por lo que normalmente escribo más sobre HoroxTamao XD Pero me gusta Yoh también a fin de cuentas. Que bueno que te guste!

**Vicky** – Jejeje gracias y si ya va a acabar, pero quizá haya secuela (leer más al final del fic). En fin, que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado tanto, me da gusto. En serio es el dia de la amistad el lunes? Que bien! De verdad me gustaria saber tu correo electronico y mandarte algo feliz. Por favor mandame un correo, solo tienes que chocarlo en mi pagina de autor (porque al parecer no puedo poner correos aquí XD ya lo intente). Besos!!

Y ahora a la historia!

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"¡Señorita Anna! ¡¿Qué ha hecho?!"_

_"Lo que ambos se merecían por perturbar la paz de mi hogar"_

_"Jijiji...todo vuelve a la normalidad" comentó Yoh, recargándose en el marco de la puerta._

_Y tenía toda la razón…._

_Todo había vuelto a la normalidad._

_Con sus pequeños cambios, claro, pero esta era lo que podía llamarse una nueva normalidad._

**Capítulo 8 – Mi vida contigo**

"Tamao, Yoh y yo vamos a salir" Anna avisó, asomándose en la cocina. Estaba vestida de negro como usualmente se viste, pero con su cabello perfectamente peinado y su paliacate al cuello. Tamao, quien estaba preparando la cena, asintió.

"De acuerdo señorita Anna... pero dígame ¿A dónde van?"

"Solo saldremos. Cenaremos fuera. Quiero celebrarle a Yoh la fiesta de cumpleaños que le interrumpieron"

"Oh, de acuerdo. Diviértanse mucho"

"Gracias Tamao. No nos esperen, volveremos un poco tarde"

"Está bien"

"Ah, y te encargo que le des esto a Hao" dijo, dándole una hoja de papel. Tamao la tomó y, tras haberla leído, una gota de sudor cayó por la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"¿Más deberes? Señorita Anna, está abusando demasiado del joven Hao, ¿no le parece?"

"Es lo menos que se merece por habernos causado tantos problemas, así que no discutas. Tú solo dásela"

"Esta bien, lo haré"

"Nos vemos" dijo Anna finalmente, caminando hacia la entrada, donde Yoh ya la esperaba pacientemente. Estaba usando una camisa blanca de vestir con sus pantalones de siempre y sus sandalias, y claro, sus audífonos. Anna sonrió ante el contraste de la ropa.

"¿Qué pasa Anna? ¿Me veo mal?"

"En absoluto"le respondió, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes d ponerse también sus sandalias "Vámonos ya"

"Claro, Annita" replicó, rodeándola con el brazo y caminando a su lado. Tamao se asomó con cuidado a la entrada para verlos partir. Emitió un suspiro y sonrió.

"Qué lindos" se dijo a si misma. Entonces puso cara de tristeza "Como quisiera que..."

"¿Tamao? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Tamao brincó de la impresión al no haber notado que tenía compañía.

"¡Horohoro! ¡No me asustes así!"

"Ou, lo siento. Por cierto, te ves melancólica, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Em...no es nada"

"Vamos...no puedes ocultarme nada a mi, eres demasiado transparente, Tamao"

"Eeeh..."

"¿Y bien?"

"Oh...es la señorita Pilika..."

"¿Qué con ella?"

"Es que...creo que esta enamorada del joven Ren"

"Oh...jejeje, ese menso"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Tamao ¿No lo has notado? A Ren también le gusta mi hermana. Solo que es un tímido, nunca se va a atrever a decírselo"

"Tu tampoco me dijiste nunca nada...así que no lo critiques" dijo Tamao con una sonrisa burlona, dándole un empujoncito. Horohoro rió tímidamente y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Oh, jejeje, bueno, supongo que eso si tengo que agradecérselo a Hao. Por cierto ¿Ya se fue?"

"No, está limpiando el baño. Y la señorita Anna me dejó una lista con más deberes para él"

"¿Más? ¿No piensa dejarlo dormir o qué?"

"Se esta vengando por lo del jugo"

"Jajajaja, pobre amigo. Bueno ni modo, así es la vida, te metes con Anna y te va mal. Yo por mi parte no le guardo rencor alguno" dijo, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su novia. Tamao rió.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Tamao. Horohoro se inclinó entonces para rozar su cuello con sus labios. Tamao sintió que se acaloraba de golpe, esto la hacía sentir muy incómoda _AAh!! Horohoro nunca ha hecho esto!!_

"¡Ah! ¡La cena! ¡Se quemará!" exclamó rápidamente, empujando a Horohoro levemente y huyendo hacia la cocina. Horohoro se quedó pasmado un segundo, para después dejar caer cascaditas de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"No puede ser... ¿Qué me salió mal? Malditos consejos de Ryu... ¡Me las pagará ese cornudo!" exclamó el muchacho molesto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡AAaaah! ¡Verduras en tempura! ¡Me encantan!" Horohoro exclamó antes de tomar el primer bocado de su cena.

"Esteee... Horohoro, a ti todo te encanta" Manta resaltó. Horohoro rió.

"Bueno, si, todo lo que cocina mi Tamao me gusta" dijo, besando la frente de la chica que se encontraba a su lado frente a la mesa.

"Ay, ya se van a poner de cursis" murmuró Hao, sirviéndose arroz.

"Tú no andes echando pestes que solo estas aquí para pagar tu deuda" le replicó Lyserg.

"¡DEUDAS! ¡No tengo ninguna! ¡Si bien ellos están en deuda conmigo por haberlos juntado, par de mal agradecidos!" exclamó Hao, poniéndose de pie y señalando a Horohoro y a Tamao a modo de acusación. Horohoro frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué parte de 'Yo no te puse a limpiar la casa' no has entendido?" le recordó. Hao se desplomó sobre sus rodillas nuevamente con un suspiro de resignación.

"Aaaay...Anna no me va a dejar en paz..."

"No...al menos te hará trabajar por un par de semanas más" dijo Lyserg, con aire de triunfo.

"¡¿Semanas?!"

"Así es"

"Noooooooooo"

"¿Quieren callarse los dos?" preguntó Ren de repente, de mala gana, mientras abría un frasquito de leche "Hacen mucho escándalo" agregó

"Vamos Ren, no seas tan amargado, déjalos ser" recomendó Horohoro.

"Tú déjame en paz a mi" replicó Ren con indiferencia.

"Uy si, uy si, ya vas a empezar con tus aires de grandeza"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"Tranquilízate nenita"

"¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Vamos a pelear!" exclamó Ren, sacando su lanza. Horohoro se puso de pie con decisión.

"¡Horohoro!" reprendió Tamao. Ante el regaño de su joven acompañante, el ainó se detuvo un momento. Ren le miró burlonamente.

"¿Qué te pasa, Horohoro? ¿Ahora te controla una niña?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Si quieres pelea, aquí estoy!"

"¡Hermano! ¡Arruinarás la cena!" se quejó Pilika. Horohoro la miró por unos segundos. Luego miró a Ren. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"¡¿De qué te ríes, infeliz?!" reclamó Ren Tao. Horohoro se cruzó de brazos.

"Vamos, esto no tiene caso, eres una tortuga. Ni siquiera puedes atraparme si huyo"

"¡¿Quieres apostar?! ¡Anda, vamos!" retó Ren, comenzando a avanzar hacia él. Horohoro, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó a retroceder, cada vez más rápido dependiendo de que tanto se acercara Ren. Al cabo de un rato, se encontraban corriendo, rodeando la mesa del comedor.

"Oigan, esto es molesto" subrayó Ryu

"Tontos inútiles" Hao comentó

"Tú cállate, sirviente"

"Mira, niño lindo, tú me vuelves a llamar así y yo--"

"¿Como? ¿Sirviente?" retó Lyserg, con una gran sonrisa. Hao estaba a reventar de furia, pero entonces, algo los distrajo a ambos. Repentinamente, Horohoro se detuvo frente a Ren, quien venía tan rápido que no pudo detenerse. Horohoro se hizo a un lado y, al tratar de frenar, Ren cayó de frente. De la impresión, cerró los ojos. No podía detener su caída. Sorpresivamente, había caído sobre algo suave. Abrió los ojos lentamente...solo para encontrarse con Pilika justo debajo de él, mirándole con los ojos completamente abiertos y roja como un tomate.

"Ren..." dijo ella, demasiado avergonzada como para hablar. Ren se le quedó viendo de igual forma, pasmado

"Er...Pilika..."

"¡Ay, te tardas mucho!" se quejó Horohoro, pisando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Ren, obligándolo a bajar sus labios sobre los de Pilika.

"¡¿Horohoro, qué diablos haces?!" exclamó Manta

"Es una pequeña ayudadita" dijo el joven de cabello azul, haciendo el símbolo de paz y amor con los dedos. Fue entonces cuando recibió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha que lo hizo voltear la cabeza.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Insensible!" le gritó Tamao. Horohoro se sobó la cara adolorido y la miró confundido

"Pero...pero pastelito..."

"¡Nada de pastelito! ¡Jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas es algo muy grosero!"

"Pues yo no veo que se estén quejando..." señaló Hao. Horohoro y Tamao voltearon a ver a Pilika y Ren, que todavía estaban en el suelo uno sobre de otro, y parecían querer comerse la cara.

"¡Oye tú! ¡No abuses!" Horohoro reprendió, agarrando la parte de atrás de la camisa de Ren y levantándolo de un jalón. Ren se cruzó de brazos y piernas, suspendido en el aire porque aun lo sostenía de la camisa.

"No es mi culpa, tú lo causaste"

"¡Pervertidor de menores!" lo acusó Horohoro. Después de todo, Pilika es su hermana menor (cielos, quien lo entiende, verdad?)

"Ren..." Pilika ya se había puesto de pie, y miraba al joven con inquietud. La mirada de Ren se suavizó de inmediato.

"Pilika...yo..."

**--SLAM!--**

"¡Oye que te pasa!" le gritó Ren a Horohoro, quien vilmente acababa de dejarlo caer en el suelo. Este solo rió.

"No creo que quisieras que te estuviera cargando mientras te le declaras a mi hermana, ¿o si?" le preguntó el ainó. Ren se puso rojo como tomate, al igual que Pilika. Esto le ganó a Horohoro una segunda bofetada.

"Tamao... linda... ¿Ahora qué hice?"

"Eres imposible...mejor vente, hay que dejarlos solos" dijo Tamao, jalando a Horohoro de la camisa, fuera del comedor. Después, la joven del cabello rosado asomó la cabeza.

"¡Todos ustedes! ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡FUERA!" les ordenó. Todos (hasta Hao, que no tenía deseos de presenciar una escena cursi) salieron como bólidos del comedor tras esta exclamación. Después de que la puerta se cerró, Pilika y Ren estaban solos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buu…"

"..."

"¿Buuuu?"

"..."

"¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"¡Ya Horohoro!" Tamao se quejó al hartarse de los lloriqueos falsos de su novio. Horohoro puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

"¡¿Porqué me golpeaste?! Solo intentaba ayudar..."

"Esta bien...como todo salió de la manera correcta, te perdono"

"¿Besito de reconciliación?"

"Uh...de acuerdo"respondió Tamao con una sonrida, besando a su novio tiernamente

"Empalagosos" se quejó Hao

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pilika...uhmmmm...hay algo que he querido decirte..."comenzó Ren. Pilika mantenía una mirada neutral, como si lo que estaba pasando no le afectara en lo absoluto. Ren se sintió intimidado por esta mirada que a él le pareció, en cierto punto, fría.

"No...se como empezar, yo..." trató de continuar el joven chino. Pilika simplemente se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mirándole a los ojos intensamente.

"No importa" le dijo, reanudando la unión de sus labios que Horohoro había interrumpido previamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Anna?" preguntó Yoh para llamar la atención de la chica rubia que estaba muy enfocada en su ensalada por el momento.

"¿Si?" respondió Anna levantando la mirada hacia él.

"Sabes...de verdad le debemos una a Hao"

"No me importa, me gusta verlo sufrir"

"Ok, como digas Annita"

"Bueno, no solo por eso. Me divierte"

"¿¿¿De verdad??? Vaya, jejeje...mi hermanito divierte" dijo Yoh, comentario seguido por una de sus risitas usuales. Anna le sonrió y tomó la mano.

"A veces pienso...que no se lo que haría sin ti, Yoh" le comentó. Yoh la miró con una sonrisa dulce

"Yo tampoco se lo q haría. Pero no me preocupa. Por que en realidad no tengo que pensar en lo que sería la vida sin ti, Anna, si mejor me puedo dedicar a disfrutar de la vida...a tu lado"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado!!! Ahm…estaba pensando en una secuela pero es más HoroxTamao lo que tengo en mente. En fin, díganme quienes estarían interesados para ver si si la subo.

Si no pues hasta aquí llegó Jugo de Uva y espero que a todos les haya gustado. Dejen reviews!! SALUDOS Y BYE!


End file.
